Love Is Real
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: When Seth's script is signed to be the next major motion picture, the past comes back to haunt him in the form of Summer Roberts. Can they find the strength to make the film and mend the past? SS, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.

A/N-So I probably shouldn't be starting another new story, but alas, I am. I got this idea when listening to the song Clark Gable by The Postal Service this morning. I find the whole idea interesting and hopefully some people will. Oh and to readers of my other stories, I haven't forgotten about those, I'm currently working updates for them! Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter and thanks to Meg for being my beta.

* * *

Seth Cohen sat in a small waiting area, bouncing his legs nervously. He had meetings like this all the time, but this one was different. 

"Mr. Cohen, Mr. Johns will see you now," the receptionist said.

Seth got up and walked into the office. Michael Johns was sitting behind a desk, waiting patiently for Seth to come inside.

"Good to see you Seth," he greeted.

"You too," Seth said, shaking his hand as he sat down on the seat.

There was a moment of awkward silence for Seth as Michael shuffled through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Aha! Here it is." He held up what he had been looking for.

Seth looked at the script that was held in Michael's hands nervously. The script that he had labored over for months and months. The script that he wanted to be made into the perfect movie, if only Michael approved.

Michael sat, studying the front page of it. "Love is Real." He read the title.

"The title is just tentative, if you don't like it. I can totally change it to something different if you-".

Michael cut off Seth's ramble before it could really begin. "Seth, I loved it. Everything including the title. I had to admit though I was surprised that this had come from you of all people."

Seth shrugged. He had been getting that a lot. People had expected this to be a comic book movie or an action movie. Most people did not think that he was the type of person to write a love story. He hadn't really expected it either. It had just come to him.

"We're going to start casting as soon as possible," Michael continued talking. "This is the kind of movie we've been looking for and I think it's the perfect movie for you to make your directorial debut."

Seth practically burst with excitement at this thought. He had wanted to direct a movie since he had gotten into the whole script writing business and now he had the opportunity.

"We have to cast the perfect person as Mia. I think I have just the person in mind too."

Seth sighed. He knew exactly who the person that he was thinking of was, the person the role of Mia was based on.

* * *

Summer Roberts pushed her sunglasses down on her eyes, despite the fact that the sun was no longer bright and blinding. The sunglasses were the only way that she was going to be able to see so she could get into her building. She had already had one experience where she ran into the door after being blinded by the flashes. The paparazzi had a field day with that one. 'Summer Roberts too Drunk to Even Get in Her Building' had been the headlines for days.

She got in her building, blocking all of the noise outside. Thank God the owner of the building had banned them from following her inside. It was just the whole problem of going anywhere outside with them always being there.

She went to the elevator and got inside, thankful that it was empty. She pressed the button for the penthouse and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She opened them when she felt the elevator abruptly stop. She looked at the floor number and smiled.

The doors opened wide to reveal two young girls standing there. They got into the elevator, giggling and looking at Summer.

"Hey Ava," Summer greeted the one girl.

The other girls eyes opened up widely in shock. "She knows your name?!" she whispered to Ava.

"Uh-huh," Ava nodded excitedly. "We've been on a first name basis forever right Summer?"

"Yep," Summer agreed.

The other girl continued to look on in shock. "I cannot believe it. You were telling the truth!"

Ava looked smugly at the girl. "I told you."

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl turned to Summer.

"Of course," Summer took the pen and paper that she was handed. "What's your name?"

"Lizzie. Ohmygosh can you write 'To Lizzie You're my best friend, Love Summer Roberts'?"

Summer just laughed and signed the piece of paper, handing it back to Lizzie. The doors opened up, they were now at her floor.

"Can we come and see your penthouse?" Lizzie questioned.

"Maybe some other time Lizzie," Ava replied for Summer."Your mom is going to be here soon anyways."

"Oh right," Lizzie looked through the doors, seeming to try to memorize every little detail.

"I'll see you later Ava. Nice meeting you Lizzie," Summer said as she stepped through the doors.

"I cannot believe you know Summer Roberts!" she heard Lizzie squeal as the doors closed.

Summer smiled to herself. Ava had lived in the same building as Summer for two years but Summer didn't know this until four months ago, when she found the 13 year old girl just sitting in the elevator. She had found this odd, but it turned out that she was waiting for her parents to notice that she wasn't at home. Summer pitied the poor girl and took her to the penthouse for some iced tea and let Ava talk. It turned out that her parents, rich and way too into their jobs, always ignored her and she had no friends at school. They ignored her and she was just a lonely girl. She was more than excited to be invited to Summer's for something to drink. She could just tell that she had made Ava's day.

Somehow, during this time, they came up with a deal. Ava would be able to bring people to meet Summer to try and see if this would help her make some friends if Ava would walk Summer's dogs, Kramer and Coco, everyday for her. It worked out very well for the two.

Summer sat down on her couch, looking around at her large penthouse. Some days she hated her celebrity status but other days, like the days when she was able to help Ava out, it made her feel better.

Truthfully one of the reasons she had decided to help Ava was because she was reminded of herself when she was younger. She had been the lonely kid though for different reasons than Ava had. It was because she was already a child star and all of the kids thought she was stuck up and a snob. She wasn't though, she had just tried her hardest to be nice to them, to live a normal life. Apparently, when you're one of the most popular child stars, that turns out to be difficult.

There had been one person who had accepted her as she was. That had been Seth Cohen. He had been the one to treat her as a normal kid, as if she was the best thing to ever happen. She thought she had loved him but she soon realized that there was no such thing as love. It was not a real thing.

She got up, deciding to get in her pajamas and just hang out at home for the night. She had a craving to order a large pizza and watch reruns of The Valley (though not the one that she guest starred in). Maybe she would call Ava up, see if she wanted to hang out. She just wanted to pull herself out of the celebrity life for a while, if only for a night.

* * *

Seth paced back and forth as he debated how he was going to do this.

He had to call Summer Roberts and ask her to star in his movie. For some reason, he knew that this was not going to go over well. He hadn't talked to her since they were 22, nearly 4 years ago. It hadn't ended so well that day, accusations had been flying everywhere and it had not been pretty.

He sat down on his couch, sighing. Sometimes it really sucked to be only 26 and already holding the job of script writing. It left him with very little time to have a normal life. He hated it some days. Most of the times he loved it, like when he was writing the movies or watching his movie that he wrote come to life. But other times-like at the moment-he wished he was doing something else.

He shouldn't have based the character of Mia on Summer, that was stupid. He couldn't help it though. She was constantly on his mind ever since that day and he realized halfway through writing his script, that this was who the character was based on. Of course Michael wouldn't realize it, he would just think that Summer was the perfect actress to do the job.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number that he had been given by Michael. He was praying that she wouldn't be home as talking to her answering machine would be so much easier than talking to her.

No such luck though. The phone was picked up, but not by Summer. It was a different voice, a younger sounding one.

"Hello, Summer Roberts's dog walker speaking, how may I help you?" the girl on the phone was giggling as she said this and he could hear more laughter in the background.

"Uh, hi. Is Summer there?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Seth Cohen."

"Hold on," he heard the phone being put down on something and he could muffled whispers through the phone.

Finally someone picked up the phone and he knew that it was Summer just by the first word that she said. "What do you want?"

"Why hello to you too."

"Seriously, you know that I will hang up on you if there is no point to this phone call," she said.

"There is a point."

"Well then start talking."

"Okay, so as I'm sure that you know, in the last two years I have started writing movies. I just wrote a movie script and well, we were wondering if you would consider the starring role."

He heard her make a sound, one that didn't sound excited. "I am not going to star in one of your stupid comic book movies."

"It's not a comic book movie and those aren't stupid. It's... a love story. Called Love is Real," Seth replied.

"Oh," Summer paused. He could tell that she was thinking. "Have the script faxed over to me and then I'll get back to you."

"Great," Seth said. She didn't hear him as she had already hung up the phone.

He sighed, placing the phone back down. This was bound to get interesting. He wondered if she was going to take the part or if she was going to turn it down. He was really hoping that she would take it because he wanted a second chance. He thought that this might be an opportunity for a second chance.

* * *

Summer looked down at the script in front of her. Ava was sitting next to her, quietly playing with the dogs while Summer read.

"Are you finished yet?" Ava questioned as she watched Summer put down the script.

"Yea."

"And...?"

"The script is amazing. I cannot believe that he wrote this."

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

"It means I would be an idiot to turn this down," Summer sighed. She already knew it. This movie was going to be huge. If she turned this down, she would look like the biggest idiot in the world. She had to take it. She was pretty sure she was going to be forced to take it, by her agent. He would not let her passup this opportunity.

But working with Seth Cohen? That was something she really did not want to do. They had way too much history and it was not all good history.

The phone rang and she picked it up, already knowing who was on the other line. "Hey John."

She listened to her agent ramble on for a few minutes about how she needed to take this role no matter what. When he finally stopped to take a breath, she broke in.

"How close am I going to be working with Seth Cohen?"

He was the director. That was what she found out. Oh boy. This was interesting.

She listened to John go on for several more minutes about how he had already called and set up an audition, though it was only a formality.

She finally hung up the phone and looked at Ava who was looking confused.

"Why don't you want to work with Seth Cohen?" Ava questioned.

Summer sighed. "It's a long story."

Ava rolled her eyes. "That's the code that all adults use when they don't want to take the time to explain these things to you."

"Yes, you're probably right Ava. If you really want to know the whole story you could probably find it on the internet somewhere. I'm sure the Seth Cohen Summer Roberts saga is on there somewhere." Summer rubbed her fingers on her temple. Just thinking about the past was giving her a headache.

"Okay," Ava said, though Summer could tell she was still curious.

"I'll explain it to you eventually. Right now I am getting a massive headache."

"Oh okay," Ava said, getting up from her spot. "I should be getting home anyways. My parents might actually be wondering where I am."

"Bye Ava," Summer said as she watched the girl leave.

Summer went to her room and got underneath her covers. She seriously hoped that this was all a dream.

And if it wasn't a dream, she wondered if there was any way this could possibly get worse.

* * *

"No way in hell is he playing Christian."

Seth had said this several times and each time, no one was really listening to him. He had to be heard. There was no way that Noah Jameson was going to be Christian. Anyone but Noah.

"Seth, he's perfect for the part."

"No, he isn't!" Seth exclaimed. "He is not the nerdy kid I envisioned at all. He is no where near what I imagine Christian being."

"Just give him a chance. He's a great, amazing actor."

"No," Seth said stubbornly.

Michael gave him an annoyed look. "Just because you have a past with him does not mean he isn't good for this part. He will do so well with this part. You just have to get past your history."

"I'm doing that with Summer, isn't that enough?"

Michael shook his head. "Extend this just a little bit more. Just think about how amazing this movie is going to be with Summer Roberts and Noah Jameson acting together. It's the first movie they've done together in four years..."

"Since the asshole caused major problems," Seth grumbled.

"Put the past behind you Seth. I am begging you. We've auditioned plenty of other people and none of them are half as good as Noah. Just consider it. Watch the tape that we have of his audition and then tell me what you think."

Michael dimmed the lights in the room and Seth focused his attention on the tape. Noah appeared on the screen and Seth scowled. He hated that guy.

He managed to put that thought past him for a few minutes and watched the tape. Michael was right, Noah was good. And he was perfect for the part.

"So what do you think?" Michael questioned.

"Fine. But I swear, if there are any problems and I'm recasting."

"Seth, you've got to let this all go."

"That will never happen," Seth replied. "It happened, it screwed up my life and I'm pretty sure that I will never ever forget it. But for a while, at least while we are making this movie, I will forget what Noah Jameson did to Summer and me. Is that good?"

"Yes, that's all I ask."

Michael continued to ramble on but Seth ignored him. This movie was turning out to be a not so good idea, he realized now. He would give anything to go back and change his mind about giving this script to Michael.

It was done though. He was going to have to deal with working on a movie with his ex-fiancИe and one of the reasons that he was no longer engaged. This was just great.

"So we still need to cast Mia's best friend and Christian's family. We have a few ideas for those roles."

"Okay, that's great. Just as long as none of them had anything to do with my past please. Two people are more than enough?"

"I'll try my hardest, but I can't make any promises," Michael replied.

Seth sighed. This movie was going to be one exciting adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The OC.

A/N-Not much to say, except for that the parts that are in italics are flashbacks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and thanks to Meg for editing.

* * *

She looked out the window, down the driveway, a hopeful look on her face. She knew he would be coming to her soon. She would just have to wait patiently.

There he was! She saw him. A happy, gleeful look came across her face, followed quickly by a look of disgust-

"CUT!"

"God, Seth, what the hell was that for?" Summer looked at her director, giving him the evil eye.

"You keep giving Noah a disgusted look, much like the one that I am currently receiving from you."

"I can't help it if he is a disgusting pig."

"You love me Summer," Noah came up to them. 

Summer gave him another look, though this one had more fury in it. Seth knew that a rage blackout could be fast approaching. He also knew how much Summer didn't want people to gossip about her and verbally threatening her coworker would probably not aid that. He decided to step in before anything bad happened.

"Why don't we take a break and then we'll go onto a different scene when we come back. We'll tackle this scene tomorrow."

"Preferably one where I don't have to do anything with him," Summer commented.

"Summer, baby, didn't you read the whole script? We have to do a sex scene. Maybe we should, you know, go and practice?"

"Ew." Summer made this comment, then turned and walked away from them.

"Noah do you think you could maybe handle not being an ass to her so we can get this movie done?" Seth said.

They had been filming together already but today had been the first official day that Summer had come to film. She had been there in passing though they had been currently just working on Noah's scenes. Seth had wanted to get rid of the guy as fast as possible. 

He had honestly been dreading this day. He had received numerous glares from her during read throughs and other occasions. Now that they actually had to interact with Noah around them too, he had been more than nervous. 

It was going better than he thought it was going to go though. Well, not the filming Noah and Summer's scenes together. That was a not so pleasant experience. The time with Summer was okay though and the glares were being kept to a minimum. He was really hoping that by the end of their time working together, they could get past everything.

Secretly he was hoping that things would go back to the way they had once been. He wanted Summer to be his again. He missed her so much and working in such close proximity with her was reminding him of that. He wondered if she was feeling anything close to what he was feeling at all.

* * *

Summer looked down at the schedule, finding out what scene they were going to be filming today. When she found out which one it was, she nearly threw the piece of paper out.

It was the kiss scene. And not just an innocent kiss. No, it was the leads into where they go into the house and have sex kiss.

No way in hell was she going to do it. She was not going to kiss Noah Jameson ever again. 

Her trailer door opened up and of course, Noah walked inside. Summer shot him a look, hoping that he would get the idea and just leave her alone.

"Hey baby, ready to get it on today?"

Summer took a deep breath, trying to control her anger. "We're just doing the kiss scene. That's our only scene today."

"Well, we can always continue that else where you know," Noah said.

"Ew."

"Admit it, you want me."

"If you were the only guy left on this planet, I would not want you, even if we need to reproduce to save the human race."

Noah just smirked at her. "You have the hots for me. You just won't admit it. I know that you're still harboring all of those feelings that got you in a lot of trouble."

"Get out Noah," Summer said.

"Aw, baby, you don't mean that. You want me to stay. After all, I came here for the very important reason of practicing."

"Seriously Noah, just get out of my trailer."

The door opened up again, this time Seth appeared inside. "Hey."

Summer would never admit it to Seth but she was really glad for his arrival. It could not have come at a better time. "Hi Cohen."

"Way to interrupt us," Noah said. "We were practicing for our big scene."Summer rolled her eyes. "Just get out Noah. And please don't come back if you can help it."

"Don't miss me too much baby." 

Summer sighed, sitting down on the chair behind her after he had left. "Don't listen to what he was saying. He's an ass."

"I know that." Seth perched himself on the counter that was in the small kitchen area.

"Did you want something?" Summer asked as she realized how unusual it was for him to be coming into the trailer.

Though things had been getting better for the two, the awkwardness had passed mostly-except for when Noah was with them because he liked to bring up the past as often as he could. That usually caused for a slightly good moment to go wrong, but it didn't happen often thankfully.

"I just saw him come in here and not come out right away. I wanted to make sure he wasn't harassing you or something."

"It's fine," Summer waved the whole thing off though inside her heart was beating fast at the thought that Seth was looking out for her. She hated that she had that reaction still but she couldn't help it. It was hard to not have that reaction around the guy she had once loved.

"I'm sorry that he had to work with you. I didn't want him to do this once I found out that you were getting cast as Mia, but it was insisted that he got this part. I could have done without him."

"I'm fine with it. It doesn't matter. I do find it funny that the guy who I started my career with is going to be in the last movie that I'm in."

"Your what now?"

Summer paused. She hadn't realized that she had said that out loud. Now that she had, there was no way to get around that. "Yea. I've been thinking about it for a while. I'm tired of this lifestyle. The Hollywood lifestyle is just getting so old. It was fun for a while and everything but now, I'm just tired of it. Acting isn't half as fun as it was when I started. Plus, I've been doing this since I was ten. 16 years is more than I ever intended to do this for. I had just wanted to do the first movie. I just thought it would be fun. It wasn't supposed to be my career. 

Seth nodded his head and she could tell that he understood where she was coming from. It was always true with him. He had always understood what she was saying and what her opinions were about everything that she was thinking or saying. He was the one who she was always able to talk to about these types of things.

She had to admit, she was kind of happy that he was the first one that she had officially told that she was leaving her career. She had tried to tell her friends-or the bimbos she called friends-but they had been more interested with who was now in rehab and who had the worst looking fake tan. She had tried to tell her agent, but he never listened to what she had to say, just started rambling about getting her a job with some famous actor. Seth listened to what she had to say though.

"I want to do something else with my life," Summer continued. "I-I want to get married and have a family."

Both of them looked down when she said this, silence ensuing. They both were thinking the same thing-they could have been married with a family. 

Seth cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to make this your last movie, I guess."

"Yea."

"Well, I'm going to go out there. Check out how everything is going and all, you know."

Summer nodded her head. "Mhmm. See you later."

Seth waved goodbye, leaving her alone in the trailer. She shook her head, trying to get the thought that was persistent in her mind at the moment. It wouldn't leave.

She missed Seth. 

* * *

Seth watched the scene unfold painfully. He couldn't help but think that it was bringing up to many bad memories for him personally. He couldn't not look though, it was unfortunately his job.

He watched as Summer slowly and apprehensively approached Noah. He shook this out of his head as he told himself that it was Mia and Christian that he was watching. Not Summer and Noah.

As his arms slipped around her, it was certainly harder to remember that they were acting. It was reminding him of a time he truly did not want in his mind. 

* * *

_Seth twirled the keys on the chain, whistling in excitement. He hadn't felt this excited in a while-since he had proposed to Summer two and a half months ago. He knew that she was going to be excited too when she saw that he had finally gotten her engagement ring._

_He knew that it was an uncommon thing to propose without an engagement ring. He hadn't intended to, he had the night all planned out and had plans to propose with the ring in hand. Then there was some sort of mistake and the 10,000 dollar ring that he had custom made had ended up in someone else's hands. That someone who had fled to Mexico and was completely untraceable. _

_Seth finally got the new ring made-not having to pay for this one thankfully-and had picked it up that day. He was going to the set of the movie that Summer was currently filming to surprise her. He was sure that she would appreciate it._

_He walked towards her trailer where he knew that she would be at that moment. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he slowly opened it. He was trying to make sure that it wouldn't creak so she wouldn't know he was coming, so he could really surprise her._

_He got a surprise of his own when he opened up the door._

_Summer was in there all right. Noah Jameson, her costar, was attached to her lips, his hands wrapped around her waist. Now, he knew that they had to kiss in one of their scenes but he was pretty sure that they didn't do these things in her trailer. Plus Summer almost looked like she was enjoying it, like it was something that she wanted it._

_He left the trailer, feeling a sharp pang in his heart. He couldn't watch that anymore. He couldn't believe that she was cheating on him. He wondered how long it had been going on for. _

_He should have known that there was a chance of it happening with Noah. She had a large past with Noah. He was the boy she first acted with when she was ten and they had grown up together. He had been her first kiss and her first boyfriend. He had also been the first boy to break her heart._

_Seth thought that her firsts with him mattered more. He had been the first person that she had slept with (despite the rumors that he had heard about her, she had told him the truth). She had said that he was the first person who she truly loved. He was supposed to be her first (and hopefully only) husband. _

_This was not what he had expected to happen. Ever in a million years. He thought that his relationship with Summer was going to last forever. He had thought she was the one. Apparently he was wrong. _

Seth shook this thought from his head. That was not something that he liked to remember. It was the start of his failed relationship, a relationship that he wished had never ended. 

* * *

Summer couldn't help but hate the fact that Noah was about to kiss her. She moved closer to him as was instructed but didn't want to. Not with Seth watching. It brought up too many bad memories, not only for him but for her. 

* * *

_Summer paced nervously back and forth in her trailer. She didn't want to do the scene with Noah today. It was the kiss scene. She hadn't kissed Noah in four years. She had only been kissing Seth-and her previous costars-but mostly Seth. _

_There was a knock on her door and she turned to it, hoping that it was Seth. He had told her that he was coming by to see her sometime that day. _

_Much to her disappoint it was Noah. She sighed as he came into the small trailer._

"_Hey baby," he greeted, winking at her._

"_Hi Noah."_

"_Ready for our scene today?"_

"_Not really. I don't particularly want to kiss you but whatever I have to do for the money." Summer smirked._

"_Admit it, you want to kiss me," Noah moved closer to her. He pulled her waist towards him and as much as she tried to resist, she couldn't leave his grasp._

_Maybe she wasn't trying as hard as she could. She may have been engaged to Seth Cohen, the greatest guy in the whole world, but Noah was-well Noah. She didn't have any feelings for him whatsoever, but he captivated her. _

_He had captivated her so well that when he kissed her, she didn't stop him. She let it go on for a good minute or two before realizing who exactly she was kissing._

"_Noah what the hell are you doing!"_

_Noah just smiled at her. "I always get what I want. And I want you back. So far I think that I'm succeeding pretty well."_

"_Get out of here."_

"_Baby, you don't want to admit it do you? That Seth nerd isn't the right guy for you, I am. That kiss just proved that you were thinking it."_

"_Seriously Noah, get out of here before I call security and tell them you were trying to sexually assault me."_

"_Fine. Come find me when you finally realize it's the truth."_

_Summer watched as the door slammed behind him. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She hated herself for it. She didn't mean to. It was the heat of the moment, a moment of passion. It meant nothing to her but it obviously did to Noah. _

_It didn't matter that it meant something to him. She didn't care what he thought. She was in love with Seth and was going to be married to him in several more months. He would never know about this moment. She was not going to tell him, mostly because it wasn't of any importance. To her, it was all part of her job._

Just before she leaned forward to lock lips with Noah, she glimpsed at Seth. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She had to be mistaken.

Did she still matter to him? Did he still love her? She wondered if she was overanalyzing the small look but what if she wasn't? What if he really did want her back or something?

She pushed this thought from her mind as Noah's lips touched hers. She didn't kiss him like she was supposed to though, that she was basically certain about. It was a half kiss and it was probably obvious to everyone who was watching that she didn't want to be doing this.

"CUT!"

Apparently very obvious.

"Summer," Seth ran his hands through his hair and had a slightly pained expression as he was talking, "can you at least pretend that you um, love him?"

Summer gave a frustrated sigh as Noah smirked at her. "That is pretty impossible Cohen."

"You're an actress. Try doing that for this okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay, let's start again!" 

* * *

Seth felt like banging his head against something hard. Like a brick wall. He had been having to watch Summer and Noah kiss or almost kiss for about 30 takes. It was 30 more times than he wanted to see them kiss.

The scene just wasn't going right. Something was off about it every time. It was either the way they were kissing or it was something that one of them did.

Maybe this take would be the right one.

"He just pinched my butt!" Summer squealed.

"I can't help it if she has a cute ass," Noah shrugged.

No, apparently not. Seth was now beyond frustrated. He walked over to Noah and Summer.

"Okay, apparently I have to show you how you have to do this," Seth said. "Noah, go stand over there."

"Hey, I'm not the problem."

"I'm going to show you both how to do this how I want it. I can't take it anymore."

Noah frowned then walked away from the two. Seth turned to Summer, smiling slightly at her.

"Okay, first of all, I think I have finally realized that it would be better if you stood over here instead."

He moved her over slightly. Then, without her expecting it, he tugged on her t-shirt, his hand brushing her skin, causing her to jump slightly. 

"Sorry," he apologized, "it's just been bugging me for the last few takes."

"How come you didn't say anything about it?"

"I figured that you two would screw up again and it wouldn't matter."

Summer didn't reply because this was actually really true. She just let Seth get away with this one. 

"Okay, just pretend that you're Mia and I'm Christian," Seth started. "Okay? We just got back from an amazing date and I'm dropping you off at your empty house. You desperately want to kiss me but don't want to make the first move so you wait. Finally I make the move. Okay? You just said 'Bye Christian' meaning that it's now time for me to kiss you."

Summer nodded her head afraid to speak because she was honestly afraid that she was going to throw up or something. Her heart was beating so fast and she was so nervous about the fact that Seth was about to kiss her. It didn't matter if she was acting as Mia and he was pretending to be Christian. She was still Summer and he was still Seth and they were still ex-lovers. 

These thoughts fled from her mind as he took a step closer to her, pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She remembered she was supposed to be Mia and ducked her head slightly. Seth lifted her chin up towards him and then he captured her lips with his.

Summer kissed him back. Not as Mia. As herself. This was not acting. She was pretty sure that neither of them were even pretending anymore as the kiss grew deeper and they lost themselves to one another.

"CUT!"

They were pulled out of their little world when Noah screamed at the two of them. They took a couple of steps away from one another, wide steps to put as much distance as possible between each other. Summer felt her face redden and she looked at Seth and saw that he had the same thing going on for him.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, everyone take a break."

Noah came over to the two. "What the hell were you just doing?"

"I was showing you the proper way that Mia and Christian are supposed to kiss," Seth replied. "Since you are currently incapable of doing so."

"I am not. It was her. I was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She just didn't want to kiss me. She wanted to kiss you."

"It's not that Noah. It's the fact that you slobber. Sorry, I didn't want to break it to you like this but it's true."

Noah glared at her. "I'm going to have a smoke."

He sulked off, leaving Seth and Summer standing together awkwardly. She looked at him and he gave her a slight smile, though there was a hint of confusion on his face. Summer was certain that she had a similar look on her face.

"Um, I'm going to go to my trailer now," she said, deciding that a larger distance between the two would be a better thing.

Seth just nodded. Summer walked away to her trailer, her mind racing. When she finally got inside the trailer she let her thoughts come over her.

She and Seth had just kissed. And she wasn't going to lie, it had been the hottest kiss that she had in four years. Sure she had kissed plenty of guys in the four years that she and Seth had been apart but none of them had been quite like that. 

It made her realize how much she missed Seth. She missed him way more than she had thought. Earlier she had been thinking that but that had been missing his thoughts and inputs. Now…she realized that she missed the physical moments with him, much like that kiss that they had just experienced.

She didn't know if it would be the greatest thing to take him back. She thought back to the past problems that they had. Mainly the fact that he didn't trust her. 

She sighed, closing her eyes. She had never felt more conflicted before. She seriously hoped that she could figure everything out-and soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

A/N-Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and thanks to Meg for helping with me with some scenes and for editing.

* * *

"What does this kiss mean? I just don't know. I mean it could mean anything. It could have just been a fluke, he could have really been acting. I mean he is multitalented already, as a director and as a script writer. Maybe he should try his hand at acting too."

She started pacing back and forth across the living room floor. She was turning so fast that she was pretty certain that there was a chance of her wearing a hole in the carpet.

"But," she stopped pacing for a minute, "what if the kiss did mean something to him too? What if he is still in love with me and the kiss was his way of hinting at it?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only 13 and the only time I've ever spent with boys is at school and they're so rude!" Ava said.

"I'm sorry to be going on about this to you Ava," Summer sighed, sitting down on the couch. "No one else will listen to me. Everyone tells me to get back with Noah."

"Ew, no! He's such a jerk. Lizzy got to meet him 'cause she won some contest and he wouldn't even sign an autograph."

"I know he's a jerk. I dated him."

"Yea, I know. Can I just say that it was incredibly stupid of you to cheat on Seth Cohen with Noah Jameson?"

Summer glared at her young friend. "Don't you have to go to school?"

"Yea, you're probably right." Ava picked up her backpack. "Have fun on the set today. I'll come and walk Coco and Kramer after school."

"You know where the key is," Summer called after her.

She looked around, now alone with her thoughts. Never a good thing. She decided to go and shower. She needed to get ready for her day at the set-which she was sure was going to be a long one.

* * *

Seth nervously approached Summer's trailer. Just as he was about to go inside, he chickened out.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't go and talk to Summer. He was just a little fearful of what was going to happen.

He honestly wanted to go inside, scoop her up in his arms, and kiss her. He was pretty sure that if he did that, she would call security on him or something.

He didn't know if that kiss meant anything to her. It meant a hell of a lot to him. He wanted her back.

He had no clue how she felt. And considering how they had ended their relationship four years ago, he wasn't sure if they would ever be together again.

_

* * *

_

Seth heard a knock on his apartment door. He knew who it was and he didn't want to answer it. She had been calling him for the past two days and he hadn't picked up once. She finally decided to come over to his apartment to try and figure out what was going on, apparently.

_He opened the door slowly and sure enough, Summer was standing outside. _

"_Cohen! You're all right!"_

"_Of course I'm all right," Seth replied coldly._

_Summer slapped his arm. "Why the hell haven't you been picking up my phone calls?"_

"_Why have you been going around kissing other guys?" Seth shot back._

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Summer asked._

"_I saw you in your trailer the other day Summer. You and Noah were totally making out." Seth walked into the kitchen, Summer following closely behind him._

"_I wasn't…I wasn't kissing him."_

"_Geez, you had me fooled."_

"_It wasn't like that Seth!"_

"_How long has it been going on for? How long have you been screwing around behind my back?"_

"_Cohen! Shut up for once in your life. Okay, yes, we kissed, but it was nothing. It meant nothing, considering he was the one who kissed me. Yea, I kissed him back for a minute but it didn't mean anything. I had to kiss him later that day on the set, did that matter to you?"_

"_No, that didn't matter because it's acting! I know that's what you're doing and that it doesn't mean a damn thing to me or you. That kiss that I saw you two share definitely meant something. I know that you have a past with him and that you probably still have feelings for him. I just wish that you would have told me earlier. Then maybe I wouldn't have gotten so involved."_

"_You asshole!" Summer exclaimed, tears of frustration coming out of her eyes. "I love you! More than I ever loved him. I would never ever do anything like that to you. Yes, it was a mistake. A huge mistake. Something that I regret now that I know how much it has affected this relationship."_

"_Whatever," Seth mumbled turning away from her. _

"_Fine Cohen. If you honestly can't trust that it meant absolutely nothing to me, then that's it. We can't be together anymore."_

"_You know maybe it's a good thing that this happened! I wouldn't want to be stuck with a bitch like you for the rest of my life."_

_Summer's hand connected with Seth's cheek. He grabbed it. She really slapped him hard. _

"_I don't ever want to talk to you again," Summer said. She was so angry with him, she was shaking._

"_Good," Seth spat back. He couldn't believe that she slapped him._

_Summer turned on her heel and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way out._

_Seth leaned against the counter. As pissed off as he was, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. _

* * *

Seth walked away from her trailer quickly at that memory. She probably still had all of those feelings and thoughts in her head. He had to tell himself that the kiss had just been acting, just to show Noah how it was done.

"Mia," he whispered into her hair, "I love you."

"I-I," she trailed off.

"CUT!" Seth called, then sighed. Third time he had to do this. Summer wasn't concentrating at all and kept messing up her line. And it wasn't a very difficult line either. 'I love you too'. Probably the simplest thing to ever say. And yet, she couldn't finish it.

To make matters worse she was constantly looking over at Seth. Her gaze would shift from Noah to him and she would just stare. He wanted to know what it meant.

"Jesus Summer do you think you could pull it together? I want to get out of here before the night is over," Noah said.

"I'm sorry okay?" Summer replied. "It's not my fault."

"Break time," Seth said, rubbing his head. These two were starting to give him a constant headache.

Summer walked hesitantly over to Seth. It was like she wasn't sure if he wanted her to come over to him. Finally she stopped right in front of him.

"Hi Cohen," she greeted.

"Hey Summer," he replied. He had to admit, he was nervous about her coming over to him. They obviously both had the kiss from two days ago on their minds.

"So um, I wanted to talk to you about-" Summer was unable to finish her sentence as Noah came over to them.

"Hey Summer, wanna go to your trailer? Hang out for a few? Do some things?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh."

"Could you excuse us Noah? We were trying to have a civil conversation, something that I know is foreign to you."

"Shut up Cohen. Come one Summer."

Seth stepped in front of Noah. "She doesn't want to go."

Noah shoved Seth a little. "You're not the boss of her and you don't know what she wants. If she wants to come with me, then she can come with me. Which is what she wants to do."

"No, she doesn't," Seth shoved Noah back. "So get out of her face you asshole."

That apparently had been the wrong move on Seth's part as the next thing he knew, Noah's hand had connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Seth doubled over. Noah punched him a couple more times in his stomach.

"Oh my God Cohen!" Summer screeched.

"I'm okay," Seth wheezed.

Noah punched him again, this time hitting his face. Seth's nose started to bleed with the hit this time. He then hit him once again in the face.

"You're such a wuss," Noah stated, turning and starting to walk away from Seth.

Seth stood back up, despite that fact that he was still having difficulty breathing and was bleeding. He walked over to Noah and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Noah asked as he looked at Seth.

Seth didn't respond instead bringing his face to Noah's face. There were two loud sickening cracks as this happening.

"Fuck, you just broke my nose," Noah exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his nose.

Summer could see that Seth was in a lot of pain currently, as he had absolutely no experience of fighting someone back. Somehow he still managed to stand straight up and look Noah in the eye.

"You're fired. Get off my damn set," Seth said.

Noah turned and walked away, his assistants rushing after him. Summer walked over to Seth, worried about him.

"Come on Seth, come to my trailer. I have a first aid kit there," she helped him walk the short distance to her trailer.

He collapsed onto the small couch, groaning in pain. Summer rushed around, trying to find her first aid kit, though she was pretty sure that he needed to go to the doctor's.

"I don't think your nose is broken," Summer said.

"Well, that's a relief," Seth stated. "I think the rest of me is though."

Summer looked at him, worried. "Once we get your nose to stop bleeding we'll bring you to a doctor's. Here." She took a napkin and plugged his nose with it. "Tilt your head back."

Seth obeyed her, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. A few moments of silence passed before Seth said something.

"Dummer?"

"Yea?" Summer said, giggling slightly at how Seth was talking.

"Dank you."

* * *

Summer sat patiently in the chair waiting for Seth to emerge from the examination room. She had been sitting out here for a while, though she wasn't too sure of how long she had been there. She wanted to make sure he was okay and wanted to hear from the doctor directly what was wrong with him. She was pretty sure that Seth wouldn't tell her the complete truth.

The door opened up and Seth came out, the doctor behind him. His hand was wrapped in a cast, which was no surprise to Summer. She had heard the crack when his hand made contact with Noah.

"Are you with Mr. Cohen here?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I am," Summer replied.

"Well, his knuckles are broken from the punch he administered to Mr. Jameson's face. The punches that he received on his stomach caused some bruising but nothing too horrible. He just needs to take it easy for the next few days."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

The doctor nodded at her, then left them alone. Summer looked at Seth and was about to roll her eyes at how pathetic he looked but let him pass since he had just been in a fight. The addition of the bruise around his eye was probably adding to that fact.

"So when you were in there I was doing some thinking and I decided that you're going to stay with me tonight," Summer stated.

"What? No, I can't impose on you…"

"Cohen shut up. It's fine. I don't mind really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I am positive."

"Take me then. I need to lie down and sleep."

They started to walk outside to her car. As he got into the car, he started laughing a little.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just thinking about how much Ryan is going to make fun of me when I tell him the first real fight that I defend myself in, I end up doing more harm to myself."

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Summer asked as she fluffed up the pillows once again.

"For the final time, yes I am Summer. Stop worrying about me okay?"

"I can't. I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"I'm fine. I'll be even more fine if you stay in here with me and watch a movie."

"Yes, I will stay. Let me just get changed and grab the pizza okay?"

Summer ran from the guest room to her bedroom down the hall. She contemplated what she was going to wear. Something sexy? No, that might send the wrong message…even though she rather wanted to send him that message but she was pretty certain that he didn't feel the same. She finally settled on a pair of old sweatpants and an old ratty tank top. There. It didn't look at all like she kind of wanted to make out with him.

That was all she had been thinking about since she had brought him to her penthouse. She hadn't forgot all that had happened between the two, but she admitted to herself that it no longer mattered to her. It was a thing of the past. She wanted to start anew with him.

It didn't seem that he wanted the same. He wasn't being anything but friendly. That was what triggered Summer into the fact that he wasn't looking for anything with her again. Apparently everything was still fresh in his mind.

She quickly grabbed the pizza box and some drinks for them, then headed back to the guest room. Seth had put a movie in the DVD player and had pressed play as soon as Summer sat down.

They watched the first half of the movie in silence, just eating their pizza and enjoying it. Halfway through, Summer made him pause it so she could bring the pizza that they hadn't eaten and put it in the fridge. She walked back into the room and took her seat next to Seth. This time though, he didn't press play right away.

"Aren't you going to play the rest of the movie?" She asked.

No verbal response was given to her. He instead opted to press his lips against hers. Summer let herself enjoy the feel of his lips on hers once again, just as she had done two days before, then pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"What does it look like? I'm kissing you," Seth replied.

"Why?"

"Summer, isn't it obvious? I haven't stopped thinking about you in the four years that we've been apart. I loved you then and I still love you now."

"You do?"

"Yea. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same…"

Summer now kissed him. He kissed her back, then pulled away, smiling at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. I was really nervous and thought that you wouldn't feel the same and that I just made a huge ass of myself and that you were going to-"

"Cohen?"

"Yea?'

"Shut up and kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The OC.

A/N-This is a slight filler chapter just to get to the next part of the story, so sorry if it's not the best. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to the rebel for editing this.

* * *

Summer woke up and looked around the room. She was in her guest room. Why was she in there?

That's when the memories from the previous night hit her-and she focused her eyes on Seth who was still sleeping soundly next to her.

She smiled to herself when she saw him laying there next to her. It had been a great night, one of the greatest nights she had since…well since she and Seth had been together.

She was about to settle back down on the pillows, considering it was still early and she could probably sleep for another couple of hours when she heard giggles. Loud giggles. She turned her attention to the door and was absolutely mortified to see Ava and Lizzy standing in the doorway. They had their hands covering their mouths, obviously trying to stifle the loud giggles but it wasn't doing much to cover it up.

"What are you two doing here?!" Summer screeched louder than she had wanted to. Seth woke up next to her, sitting up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, then groaned in pain. "I shouldn't sit up like that."

Summer ignored Seth for the time being and focused her gaze back to Ava and Lizzy. They continued their giggling at the two.

"Sorry Summer," Ava finally stopped laughing long enough to say something. "We came to get Coco and Kramer. I couldn't find you so we came in here to see if you were in here…"

"How long were you guys standing there?" Summer asked suddenly feeling more uncomfortable than she had ever felt before.

"Not long," Lizzy supplied.

"We're going to take Coco and Kramer out now."

"That's a good idea," Summer agreed. "Can you um do me a favor and not mention this to your parents? I don't think that they would appreciate it."

"Like they care," Ava rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to let you know that I think you're sooo much better than Noah," Lizzy commented to Seth before they left the room, giggling once again.

Summer looked at Seth who had a slight smirk on his face. She scowled at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, let's see. We're in bed, wearing, oh, nothing, and we were just caught by two 13 year old girls," Seth said, now laughing.

"It's not funny!" Summer exclaimed, hitting Seth on his bare chest.

"Ow woman! Haven't I been through enough already?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen. That girl looks up to me! I'm setting such a bad example for her. She's going to think that she can just sleep around with guys or something. I am such a terrible role model."

"Sum, calm down. You're not a terrible role model. And you can just explain everything to her later."

He moved closer to her to kiss her when his cell phone rang. He groaned loudly, obviously frustrated with this fact. Summer was curious as to who was calling him at 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning. They were scheduled to work today, not like they could anyways with the recent firing of the male lead.

"It's Michael. I have to take this," Seth said, opening up the phone.

Summer motioned to him that she was going to leave the room. Might as well get an early start to the day since they were already up. She found her discarded clothing and pulled it on, walking into the kitchen. She was happy that she had a fully stocked fridge and decided that she was going to make Seth something to eat.

She started cooking breakfast and several minutes later, Seth emerged from the room, fully clothed. She looked at him as he sat down at one of the stools.

"What was that all about?"

"First he told me to look at the newspaper. Then he told me he expects me in his office in an hour." Seth looked around. "Do you get the newspaper?"

"Yea. It's right here," she threw it over to him. "Is there something in there of importance?"

"I don't know. He told me to look in the Arts and Leisure section."

Seth opened it up to this page and felt his jaw drop when he saw what it was. Summer abandoned the food to read the apparent jaw-dropped article with Seth.

_**Romantic Feelings Get in Way of Work **_

_**By Taylor Townsend **_

_**Last night, on the set of the recent movie "Love Is Real", a large fight broke out. It was between Noah Jameson and his director Seth Cohen. They were apparently fighting over a very familiar subject to both -Summer Roberts.**_

_**A source who wishes to remain anonymous stated "It was real quick. Noah said something and then WHAM! Seth just punched him out of nowhere. No one knew what to do."**_

_**The same source has told us that there has been a lot of recent tension on the set also. This person told us that Seth and Summer have been exploring old romantic feelings for one another-even though it is clear that Summer and Noah have been involved with one another. There have been secret trysts between takes and the two have often been seen coming from her trailer.**_

_**It seems that Seth Cohen's jealousy has gotten the better of him. He apparently wants to reclaim his territory and make Summer Roberts his again. He, after beating up Noah Jameson, somehow manipulated his way to seem like he was worse off than Noah and made Summer take care of him.**_

_**It has been reported that he also fired Noah before this.**_

_**There have been no comments from either party, though it is known that Noah has a broken nose. No word on what has happened to Seth, though from the way it sounds, not much. **_

_**We're going to keep a watch on this one to see what develops from this and to see who Summer ends up with this time around. Our reports say that she was seen going into her apartment with Seth and that he never left. Another report says that she was seen leaving the building at one point and was followed to Noah Jameson's apartment. Who knows what she's doing now?"**_

"What is this?!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's a classic Taylor Townsend news article is what it is. Don't you remember when she reported on everything going on between us four years ago?"

"This is all full of lies. And it makes me look like some huge whore! I never left the apartment last night."

"I know that Summer. It's just an article. Obviously Noah did contact her and he just wanted to pretend that he didn't. We'll just ignore it okay?"

"Are you sure we can just ignore something like this?" Summer looked at the paper, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. This, to her, was not something she could just ignore. It was saying that she was dating Noah. Ew.

Seth shrugged. "We can try. Anyways, something more interesting will be reported in a few days and everyone will forget about it."

Summer sighed, knowing that he was right. She was going to try her best to just ignore everything the best she could.

"Do you want breakfast before you go to see Michael?" Summer questioned changing the topic.

"Sure."

Summer went back to cooking the breakfast and smiled to herself as she did. She was happy with him there. Finally, something felt right.

* * *

Summer lifted Coco onto her lap, hugging the little dog. The poor thing was getting chased around by Lizzy, Ava, and the other dog Kramer. She was still just a little puppy and was having a hard time keeping up.

Summer had spent the morning with her dogs and Ava and Lizzy. She had wanted to explain her actions to the two girls, but they didn't care about what they had witnessed. They were pleased that Summer had picked Seth over Noah.

They were also both angry about the article that had been written about the two. They had seen it and had both asked for what had really happened. Summer had told them the whole story, up to the part when she and Seth kissed.

She found it just slightly funny that the only two people who really knew the truth of what had happened were two 13 year old girls.

She pushed this thought out of her head as the elevator doors opened and Coco started going ballistic. She looked to Seth coming inside, looking pissed.

Ava and Lizzy looked at him too, then looked at Summer, who had an uneasy look on her face. They stood up, placing Kramer on the ground.

"We're just going to leave now," Ava stated, edging out of the room.

"Bye!" Lizzy called.

Seth looked down at Coco who was still barking madly at him. "She doesn't like me does she?"

Summer smiled at him. "She takes a while to warm up to people. And probably because she likes to sleep with me at night and you took me away from her last night."

"Oh. Sorry Coco. I didn't mean to do that," he bent down to pet the dog and she ran away from him towards Summer. "Well, she really doesn't like me."

Summer scooped her dog up again and looked at Seth, deciding to get on the topic of what happened at his meeting. "So how was your meeting with Michael?"

The look of anger came back to Seth's face. "He's pissed off at me and I'm pissed off at him. There was a lot of yelling. A lot."

He took a seat next to Summer on the couch. Coco ran from her arms and Summer rolled her eyes at her dog before turning her attention back to Seth. "What happened?"

"He told me that I can't fire Noah, despite the fact that he told me when we started this movie that I could fire him if we have any differences. I think that him punching me is pretty good reasoning but whatever."

"Did you show him your hand? And tell him about your bruises?"

"I did. He believes the article."

"Didn't you tell him that it's crap?"

"I tried and he told me that I better get my act together. He doesn't like the bad publicity that I am apparently giving the movie by beating up my male lead. I tried to tell him that Noah punched me first but he wouldn't listen to me at all."

Summer crossed her arms unhappily. This wasn't fair to Seth. He could lose his movie just because of stupid Noah. She would personally go hunt down Noah and hurt him if that really happened.

"He also told me that Noah is still going to be working with us. We are on hold for filming until his nose heals."

Summer made a face. She did not want to do anymore love scenes with him. They still had more to film, she knew that much. She didn't know how much longer she could handle working with him.

"Did you mention how uncomfortable he makes me?" she asked, trying to think of ways they could get rid of him.

"Tried that. Michael said…well he said something rude about you and me."

Summer narrowed her eyes. "What did he say?"

"Something about how I'm paying you to get more publicity or something like that. He said that I wouldn't be able to get back with you unless I did that."

"Ugh. I hate him."

"That makes two of us."

"Oh I know! You can tell him that Noah is sexually harassing me."

"Sum, I think we're just going to have to live with this." Seth shrugged. "As much as I hate working with him, this movie is important. After all it is your last right? We want you to go out with a bang."

"True," Summer stated. She leaned against Seth. "As long as we're there together and you never ever leave me alone with that creep."

He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Summer smiled. She was happy. She knew that this time around things between the two were going to be different, that they were going to be a better couple. She had grown up and so had he. Both were different now than four years ago, but their love for one another hadn't changed in that time.

Summer knew that this time around it was going to last. She knew that they could handle whatever got thrown at them. And considering they were going to have some very interesting times with Noah ahead of them, this was going to be important.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The OC.

A/N-I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to Meg for editing for me.

* * *

Summer yawned, pulling herself out of her deep sleep due to the beeping of the alarm. She smiled as she looked at the wrinkled sheets next to her in the bed. It was where Seth had slept the night before.

It had been two weeks since they had gotten back together and already things were going ten times better than they had four years ago. Still, at some moments it seemed as if they had just picked up where they had left off four years ago. They had a nice relationship going on, something that both were delighted about.

Seth had spent the majority of his time with her at the penthouse, only actually sleeping at his apartment once. After the third night of him staying with her, she had expressed concern that they were going a little too fast, despite their previous relationship. That was the night he had stayed at his own apartment, though it had felt weird for both of them. They didn't care if it was too fast, they were in love and that was all that mattered.

She yawned once more and stretched, then decided it was time for her to move. Despite the fact that she didn't exactly have anything to do that day, she hated just laying in bed, not doing anything.

She walked out of the room to the kitchen, surprised to see Seth sitting on a stool at the bar, eating a plate of food. He looked up when she came into the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a kiss.

"I thought that you had a meeting with Michael this morning," Summer said as Seth pushed a plate in front of her.

"He cancelled it. It's okay though because it gave me time to make waffles."

"I do enjoy waffles so I am quite thankful for the cancellation," Summer remarked as she started to eat.

She grabbed the newspaper from him, disregarding if he was done with it or not. She opened the Arts and Leisure section, scanning to see if there were any articles of interest. She didn't particularly enjoy reading the newspaper, but she did just to see if any gossip about her had slipped in there.

Something caught her eye, something that was large and bold on the third page.

"Cohen, did you read this yet?" she asked, scanning the article. Sure enough, her name was there.

"No, what article?" he asked, abandoning what he was reading to look over her shoulder. He groaned. "Not another Taylor one?"

**Is Love Real?**

**Taylor Townsend**

**Two weeks ago, there was an incident on the set of the new movie Love is Real. Certainly you all remember the fight that rendered Noah Jameson injured and fired?**

**Well, we have more news about this movie and the stars of this movie. Mr. Jameson has been rehired by the company, apologizing in many ways for Seth Cohen firing him. Apparently, it took many different ways for him to finally accept the apology, but we've heard that he is definitely back on.**

**In other news, Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts's relationship is going strong. He's been spotted living in her penthouse, only going home to get clothes. Everyone has been buzzing about this, wondering if this relationship is for real. Some information has been leaked about their relationship, stating that things aren't as they appear.**

**A very reliable source phoned in some very interesting information regarding their relationship. "Seth and Summer's relationship is all a hoax. I heard him talking to some friends, saying that he didn't really love her. He's just messing with her, wanting to get her back for what happened between them four years ago. Just wait, another two months and there will be a very public and humiliating breakup for her."**

**Other rumors have been floating around about Seth Cohen, many in fact. It makes one wonder if they're true or not. We'll keep everyone posted on the relationship of Seth and Summer over the next few months.**

Before either could say anything in response to the article, the door opened, Ava and Lizzy running inside.

"Ava, you don't have to walk the dogs today."

"I know, but look! We found this at the newsstand when we were out walking Mrs. Finney's dogs!"

She thrust a magazine into Summer's hands, a notorious gossip magazine. Summer looked down at the cover, her jaw dropping when she saw it.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"What is it? Let me see," Seth said, standing next to her. His jaw dropped just like Summer's. He read the headline aloud. " 'An In-Depth Look at Seth Cohen'. They're kidding right? And of all pictures of us they had to use the one of us fighting?"

"Go to page 22!" Ava exclaimed.

Summer did just that and looked at the article. "Wait a second, Taylor reports for this piece of crap magazine too?!"

"Shh, Sum, I'm trying to read. This is all about me."

**An In-Depth Look At Seth Cohen**

**Taylor Townsend and Marissa Cooper**

**That's right, folks, here we've got all the information about Seth Cohen that you ever wanted to know. We have some questions that have been sent in to us that we are about to answer. **

**Q: I heard recently that Seth Cohen is really a con artist from Mexico. I've heard it from a lot of different people too, saying that he is scamming a lot of people.**

**-Billy, New York**

**A: We heard this too from a lot of different sources. We're starting to believe that this is a very true statement, one that shouldn't be disregarded. We also heard that he is starting up his own business. Maybe this is to aid him with his activities as a con artist? Only time will tell on that one!**

**Q: So my friend and I were reading this magazine and we came across an article about Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. I totally stopped and read it, because I basically think Summer Roberts is ah-mazing and Seth Cohen is quite the cutie, too bad he's not an actor. Plus they are just the cutest together. Anyways, the article totally had stuff about how Seth wasn't really dating Summer but he was actually dating a Belgian supermodel. Him dating Summer is just a cover because she doesn't want to date Noah Jameson (though I would because he is such a hottie)! Please tell what's really going on!!**

**-Meg, California**

**A: Hm…this got us thinking. We realized that Seth was seen with a certain Belgian supermodel as recently as yesterday and then later he was seen with Summer. We don't know for certain what is going on with this all, but we'll definitely keep you posted Cassie!**

**Q: Ohmygod, you guys are never going to believe what I just heard! Seth Cohen isn't really Seth Cohen! He is actually this kid from Chino (EW!) who killed the real Seth Cohen and stole his identity! When I heard this I was like 'Whoa this so cannot be true!' Then I sat and thought about and realized that this very well could be true. I mean he is always so super top secret about his life, he never mentions anyone at all!**

**-Maureen, Ohio**

**A: While we were pretty sure that this rumor isn't true, we decided to look into it. You'd be interested to find out that his adopted brother is actually from Chino. Perhaps there is some background story to this all?**

**Q: Seth Cohen is a horrible person. He's only dating Summer Roberts to get revenge on her. I totally think that he's such a scummy person for doing this to her. I think that she is so HOT and doesn't deserve for that to happen to her. She deserves a nice guy. Think you could give her my number?**

**-Joe, New Hampshire**

**A: We'll certainly try Joe. And we've been hearing the same things as of late…we're starting to believe this might be the truest rumor out there about Seth Cohen. We're just going to sit back and wait for the fireworks to explode…**

**That's all we have time for, unfortunately. Seth Cohen has definitely led a very interesting life so far. We can't wait to see what happens next!**

"This is…" Summer trailed off, realizing whatever she had to say might not be appropriate for Ava and Lizzy to hear.

"I am not a con artist from Mexico!" Seth exclaimed. "Who comes up with these things?"

"I don't know," Summer shrugged. She was wondering the same thing. "Though I did find the one about you dating the Belgian supermodel to be quite funny."

"What do you think that I am incapable of getting a supermodel?" Seth questioned.

Summer stifled a giggle. "Well…"

"You know what, forget I asked. There are more important things at hand, like all of these freakin rumors that are going around about me!"

"I wouldn't be too worried, Mr. Cohen," Lizzy spoke up. "Out of the 20 magazines that were on the newsstand, this was the only one that was bought. I don't think that people are that interested in an in-depth look at you."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"We have to go and finish walking Mrs. Finney's dogs right now. We just thought that we'd give that to you," Ava said.

"Bye Ava, Lizzy, thanks for bringing this by."

The two left, leaving Seth and Summer alone. Seth was once again reading over the article, obviously growing more frustrated with it as he did so.

"Is it legal for them to write things about me?"

Summer shrugged. "I don't know. We shouldn't let it bother us. Lizzy was right, it's just a gossip thing. No one will ever read about it and Taylor Townsend and Marissa Cooper will just get a paycheck out of it."

"They're making money off of rumors about me being from Chino," Seth grumbled.

"Let's stop thinking about it. C'mon, we have a whole day ahead of us, no meetings or anything to do." She leaned forward and kissed him. "What do you want to do?"

He returned her kiss. "What we're doing right now is nice."

"Good."

"Do you really think that I'm incapable of getting a Belgian supermodel?" Seth pulled away from her slightly.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Are you saying that you would prefer a Belgian supermodel over me?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Seth and Summer were settled onto the couch, not having moved much at all that day. Summer yawned loudly, whatever was on the TV was boring her to death. Seth had beat her to the remote (he hid her t-shirt, causing her to lose, or she so would have won) and had been playing ridiculous movies all day. She wasn't interested in them at all, but was enjoying just sitting there and spending time with Seth.

A knock was heard on the door and both looked at it. Neither wanted to move from their spot but someone had to get it, as it was probably their Chinese food.

"Cohen, can you get it?"

Seth sighed but started to move anyways. "Of course, since I know that you're just going to make me do it anyways."

As soon as he moved, she grabbed the remote. She started channel surfing, trying to find something that was interesting to watch.

"Hey, what happened to my movie?"

"It was boring."

Seth looked personally insulted. "It was not boring."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yes it was. You got up, I got the remote, my turn to pick what we watch."

"As long as it's not some girly chick movie," Seth commented, making a face.

"Seth, you wrote one of those movies. You know, the one that I am currently starring in? Or did you just forget about that one?"

"No, I preferably don't like to talk about it."

"Are you embarrassed that you wrote that movie script?" Summer said, giggling as she opened the cartons of Chinese food.

"No, I'm not. Well, yea, sometimes," Seth admitted. "I like the script and all, it's just not what I usually write. I don't know, sometimes it's weird that I wrote it."

Summer was about to say something when she heard something on the channel that she had stopped on that caught her attention.

"And next up, secrets from the set of Love is Real that you won't want to miss!"

"What now?" Seth turned his attention to the TV also, curious to what this was.

Summer shushed him, turning up the volume. They were on TV now? What the hell was going on?

"We're sure that plenty of you have heard the rumors going around about Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. The biggest rumor so far has come up, being that Summer Roberts is pregnant with Seth Cohen's child. It has been reported that they have been secretly dating for the past year, not wanting anyone to know. This explains why she ended up getting the starring role in his directorial debut. And now that she might be pregnant, what is going to happen to the movie? It's already on hold due to Noah Jameson's injuries, is the company going to put it on hold for Baby Cohen?"

Summer turned off the television, not wanting to hear any more. She couldn't believe that this was even happening.

"Who the hell is giving all of these rumors?"

"I have no clue. It's annoying and now people are going to thinking I'm pregnant."

"Who would do some-" Seth trailed off. He was silent, probably for the longest time in his entire life.

"Cohen? What's wrong?" Summer asked, concerned. She had never honestly heard him never complete a whole sentence.

"I have to go." He stood up and started to scan the room for something. He picked up his jacket and then what he was obviously looking for. He practically ran out of the door after that.

Summer looked at the door as it slammed. She had no clue what Seth had just thought of but she was pretty sure that it wasn't good.

* * *

Seth stormed into Michael's office, for once glad that Michael hated going home to his wife, causing him to constantly be at the office. He didn't bother knocking on the door, just let himself in.

"Seth. What are you doing here?" Michael asked, blinking a few times after looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I'm here about all the rumors that are going around about me."

"What rumors?" Michael asked.

"These! Taylor Townsend and now Marissa Cooper are reporting numerous things about me." Seth slammed the papers down onto the desk. "On top of that, gossip shows are now reporting that Summer and I have been dating for the past year and she is now pregnant."

"Is she really?"

"No Michael, she's not! We've been dating for the past two weeks, no longer. These are all rumors."

"I don't know what you want me to do about them."

"It's Noah who's starting these rumors."

"You have no proof of that Seth. Look, it says that this one is written in by Maureen from Ohio. Last time I checked, Noah was neither a woman nor from Ohio."

"He could be faking these. It's not that hard to send in stupid letters signed by different names. He has so many assistants that they probably did that for him."

"You can't go accusing him of those things. He hasn't done anything to you. If you remember correctly, he's the one with the broken nose."

Seth waved his arm that was still in a cast around. "He's out to get me. He's pissed about Summer and whatever the hell else is wrong with his stupid life."

Michael shook his head. "Seth, you seriously need to get out more. You must sit there and just come up with these ideas. Noah isn't doing any of this. Just ignore it all."

"I can't when people are spreading rumors that Summer is pregnant when she clearly is not! And that they're saying that I'm a con artist or whatever. Someone is fucking with my life and it's already starting to affect it."

"We'll take care of the press. As much as you hate it, it's making us look bad too. We'll make sure that it stops."

Seth knew that he wasn't going to get anything more from Michael. He wasn't even sure why he had come here to talk to Michael. He should have known that it was going to be completely useless.

One thing that Michael was right about was that he had no proof of Noah. He could just be making this whole thing about it being Noah up. It didn't even matter if it was Noah or not, he was going to bring down whoever it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognize I don't own.

A/N-This is a fairly uneventful chapter, but as I haven't updated this story in about month or so, I figured I would write something for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to Meg not only for editing but for basically being an awesome BFFE.

* * *

Seth woke up, smiling as he watched Summer's sleeping form. It had been a month and a half since they had gotten back together and everyday he woke up with the same happy and excited feeling.

He closed his eyes as he thought of what they were going to do that day. Perhaps they would take Coco and Kramer for a walk. Okay, he would watch Summer walk them as they were still afraid of him.

His eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered that they couldn't do that. Today they had to get back to filming. He sat up frantically, looking at the clock. He groaned as he realized that they were already an hour late.

"Summer." He started to shake her awake.

"Go away."

"We have to go. We were supposed to be on set an hour ago."

This caused Summer to sit up just as frantically as Seth had been several minutes before. "You're kidding right?"

"Uh, no. We must have slept through the alarm."

Summer squinted at the alarm. "Or you know, we forgot to set it."

"Oh yea. That's what I meant to do last night."

"We were having a little too much fun celebrating our last night of freedom from the set."

"I should get showered," Seth said, rolling out of bed.

Summer got up, following him. He looked at her for a minute.

"Where are you going?"

"We'll use less time and water if we shower together. That is unless you have some sort of complaint about that…"

"Uh, no." Seth grabbed her hand, pulling her after him.

He loved waking up with Summer every morning.

* * *

Seth pulled Summer after him to the set. They had just gotten a little sidetracked and were way late now. They were greeted by many unhappy people staring at them.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Noah was the first to make a comment to them, not to their surprise.

"Look whose nose isn't two times the size of his face anymore," Seth replied. "Though it still looks like there's a slight bump. Plastic surgery seems like it might be a good option." He turned to look at the rest of the cast and crew, who were all holding in laughter about his comment. "Sorry we were late. One of Summer's dogs escaped and we had to go find little Coco. She can't survive on the streets."

Summer looked down at the ground, biting back a smirk at his horrible excuse. She really hoped that she was the only one who could hear the laughter in his voice about it too.

"Okay, so…" Seth started talking to specific members of the cast and crew. Summer moved off to the side, knowing that he wasn't going to be filming her scene for a little while.

Much to her dismay, Noah knew this also. He came right over to her and was his usual annoying self.

"Hey Sum. You missed me a lot didn't you in this month apart?"

"Um, no. Not really. But if it makes you feel better to think that, then be my guest."

"Oh come on. You can stop pretending with him and admit your true feelings for me now." He took a step closer to her. "You know you want to."

Summer looked over at Seth who had decided to look at her at that moment. She sent him a glance, hoping that he got the message to come over to her. She watched as he finished what he was talking about then came over to her, something she was incredibly thankful for.

"Hey, Summer, can I talk to you in your trailer for a minute?" Seth asked. They started to walk and he glanced back realizing Noah had started to follow them. "Uh, Noah, this isn't about the movie. I have something I have to tell Summer in private."

They got inside her trailer and Seth kissed her when she barely had the door shut. She pulled away from him eventually and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for saving me from Noah."

"Anytime. This is much better than having everyone ask if I'm really a con artist and what not. I'm getting annoyed of telling people that no, Taylor Townsend just likes to make up vicious rumors."

"No one is ever going to stop listening to her crap," Summer commented.

"Good point. Oh well. We can just escape here when they ask me about the Belgian super model."

"Except for the fact that you're the director of this film and they kind of need you on set. At least now since you were supposed to start filming already."

Seth looked at his watch. "Oh crap." He gave her a quick kiss. "Be on set in a half hour. Don't be late or you will suffer the consequences."

Summer rolled her eyes, laughing as she pushed him out the door. She sat down on the chair in her trailer, thinking about Seth.

A month and a half had gone by and things didn't seem to be any different than they had been four years ago. They were still doing their usual bantering and their actions towards one another hadn't changed. She loved how they were able to just pick up where they left off as if nothing had happened between them before.

* * *

"Okay, good job everyone. Let's take a break," Seth called out.

Summer waited off to the side for Seth as he struck up a quick conversation with one of the cast members. She knew he would be over with her in a few minutes so that they could spend their break together back in her trailer. She would go over to him but she didn't want to interrupt just in case it was a private conversation.

She realized that her decision to not go over to him was a mistake as Noah started walking towards her. She groaned as she watched him try to seem like he was sexy and cool, to her failing miserably, but apparently charming some other women on the set.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He slung his arm around her.

She picked his arm off of her shoulders. "First of all do not touch me. Second of all, do not call me babe. I am not your babe at all."

"Someone's a bit cranky today. Late night? Well, you were with Seth Cohen so it couldn't have been that late of a night. He doesn't seem to have that much stamina."

"Would you get away from me you scumbag?"

"Ah, come on. That's no way to talk to me."

"Ugh."

"Come on babe, you know you love me."

Summer was pretty sure if Seth hadn't come over to them when he did she would have punched him.

"What's going on here?"

"Just chatting it up with your girlfriend. Or should I say soon to be ex-girlfriend if I have anything to say about it."

Seth took a step closer to Noah. "Would you just leave her the hell alone? She doesn't want you. Get that through your thick skull."

"That wasn't what she told me when we slept together a few weeks before you two got together. I believe her exact words were 'Oh I want you so much more than Seth'."

Summer could tell that Seth was about to lose it and punch Noah again. She didn't want him to do that again, as rewarding as it would be, but there was a really good chance he would get fired if he punched Noah again. She pulled on Seth's arm, bringing him closer to her and farther away from Noah.

"Let's go Cohen. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Seth complied with her plea and they started to walk away from Noah towards her trailer. Of course, Noah had to get one final word in.

"Don't worry, Summer, babe. I'll always remember that you said I was better in bed than him."

Summer had to keep a tight hold on Seth's arm so he wouldn't turn back to punch Noah. They finally made it to her trailer where they went inside to the peace and quiet.

"Ignore everything he says. You know it's not true."

"I know. I just can't help it. That jackass gets to me."

"He gets to me too. And truthfully, I wanted to punch him before you came over and started to talk to us."

"You should have let me punch him. He shouldn't be allowed to harass you like that."

"I know but if you punch him, he'll sue you or something and then you'll get fired. I'll be stuck here alone everyday until the movie is done filming and then if he does hit on me like that, no one would be there to defend me."

"Good point."

"We'll just have to ignore him."

"That's a lot harder than it sounds, I hope you realize that."

"Yea, I know that. At least we're here alone for the time being. He won't be coming in here to disturb us and we can spend the next…ten minutes however we want to."

Seth didn't answer, instead bringing his lips to hers. Summer was glad that she had Seth there with her and she was pretty sure that he felt the same. Despite all the annoying comments about him being a con artist or Noah making rude comments to them, they still had each other to turn to. That was all that they needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The OC.

A/N-Sorry it's been so long since I updated this fic. It kind of fell to the backburner for a while, but I've started to type up all the other chapters, so I'm almost done with this story. Thanks for the reviews and to Meg for editing. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Seth looked at the set. This had to be the longest time he had ever spent working on a movie. He just wanted it all to be over.

It had been a good six months since everything had happened. Filming should have been done four months ago, at least. But no. He had to work with freakin Noah, also known as the person who was out to get him and his movie.

And he had to be a damn klutz. There had been a scene in which he was standing on top of a balcony and somehow he managed to trip over the wires and fall. It was a really long fall, causing him to break several bones in his body.

Of course, the press had a field day with that one. Seth was still fighting off rumors that he had pushed Noah off the balcony. No one had taken into account the fact that he was, oh sitting behind the camera at the time of the accident. It was Taylor Townsend of course and her group of evil minions that came up that one.

Seth had to admit that he had become a little more than obsessed with everything that had been going on lately. He couldn't help it. When there were newspaper articles coming out every other week about you or some ridiculous rumor about you, there's that tendency to get obsessed.

The latest one had been about him and Summer again. They seemed to be running out of good rumors because this one had been an old one brought back up again. It was the one about him only being with Summer to get revenge on her for what had happened four and a half years ago.

He wished people were less interested in his life, he really did. Because honestly, his life wasn't all that exciting. Truthfully, they were making his life way more interesting than it ever should have been.

"Cohen," Summer came next to him, staring at what he was staring at for a few minutes. "I just got the newspaper today. There's another column about us."

"Oh this is just great." Seth took the newspaper from her and started leafing through it until he found the article.

**True Love? **

**Taylor Townsend**

**We've all been asking this question lately when it comes to Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts. They seem to be going strong but is it for real? Of course, no one can know this but the two of them. We finally decided to go to the source to find out what exactly is going on. I was finally able to get an interview with Seth Cohen himself and was able to ask him many of your burning questions. **

**Taylor Townsend: Thank you for taking the time to sit down and talk with me. I have a lot of questions for you to answer.**

**Seth Cohen: Okay, go ahead.**

**TT: Well, first your relationship with Noah Jameson. Is it really as terrible as everyone says it is?**

**SC: Pretty much. We do not get along at all, but I am being forced to do so by my studio. And just to set the record straight, I only injured him when I punched him, not with the whole falling thing. That was all him.**

**TT: Ah, thanks for finally clearing that one up. We've all been curious about it. So what about the movie? How is that going?**

**SC: Well, we're about to start filming again, as Noah is recovering from his injuries. It'll all finally be finished.**

**TT: And when is the release date?**

**SC: It's sometime next year. We're not sure, it depends on how much longer the end of filming takes. **

**TT: I can't even begin to tell you how anxious some people are to see this movie. It looks like it's going to be a great one.**

**SC: Thanks, I can't wait for everyone to see it. I think that it's definitely going to be a movie that everyone likes.**

**TT: And now one final question. Are all those rumors about you and Summer Roberts true? Are you only with her to get revenge?**

**SC: Only time will tell on that one.**

**Well, there you have it folks! An interview with the famous Seth Cohen. Hopefully this answers some of your burning questions!**

Seth stared at the article, then looked at Summer. "I--I never had an interview with her. I swear! I never said anything remotely like this! I don't know where she's getting that she had an interview with me. I'm pretty sure she's delusional. We should suggest to her some place to get counseled because she desperately needs it. Like desperately."

"Cohen would you shut up for a minute please?"

"Um, I can try."

"I don't believe this article. First of all, you spend pretty much every waking moment on the set or with me, so I know for a fact that you would not have had time to even talk to Taylor. Second of all, these answers don't have enough rambling, they just go straight to the answer. It's obvious that someone is pretending to be you."

"Well, that really sets my mind at ease. Someone is pretending to be me. Gee, that's a nice thought."

"It's probably Taylor Townsend herself doing that. It's just completely ridiculous. And people are probably going to believe it too."

"Seriously, Sum, you are just making me feel loads better right now."

"But we are not going to let this bother us anymore."

"We're not?"

Summer shook her head. "This has gone on for too long and I just want it to be over with. So I'm going to ignore it. Maybe if we don't freak out about it, then it will just go away. That's all that we can hope for really. That it will just go away. Because they'll see that it's not bothering us and they'll finally leave us alone."

"Do you really think that it's going to work like that?"

"I'm going to pretend that it is because if I don't I think I'll lose faith in people for doing something as low as this. It's obvious they wanted to start a fight between us. I will not give them the satisfaction of that."

"Okay. I guess I'll be doing the same then."

Summer gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go to makeup and hair. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Seth watched her walk away. It was a good idea that she had, he just didn't know if he would be able to do it.

* * *

As Seth sat behind the camera, watching Summer, he realized something about her and their relationship.

He wanted to marry her.

He really wanted to marry her. He had wanted to do so four years ago but had screwed it up. What was stopping him now?

He didn't really know where this was all coming from, he really didn't. But to him, it just felt right.

They had been spending so little time together in the past few days. The filming had just gotten intense, as they had been given two weeks to have everything completely finished. He had missed seeing her every night, considering he was half the time coming home way later than her. He missed talking to her before he fell asleep.

That made him realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He needed to tell her as soon as possible. Luckily, it was the one night that they would actually be leaving at the same time.

"Okay, everyone, good job. We start at 5 tomorrow, so see you all then."

Summer walked right over to him, collapsing into him. "I am so tired. Let's go home."

The car ride back to their apartment was rather quiet, which was unusual, since Seth usually complained about something. Today he was thinking about the decision he had made.

He wanted to ask her as soon as possible. He didn't care if it seemed rather rash or whatever. He wanted to know if she would marry him.

He honestly wanted to get married to her that night. He wasn't too sure how she would react to that one though.

"Cohen?" Summer looked at him when they got in the apartment. "Are you okay? You were being really quiet."

"I know. I just…I was thinking about some things."

"Like what?" She picked up Coco and sat down on the couch. Seth took a seat next to her and Coco hopped right into his lap. It only took the dog six months to warm up to him.

"Just some stuff. About us."

"Good stuff?"

He took a deep breath. This was going to be the worst proposal of all time but he wanted to do it then. It was spontaneous and that was how they were. "I was just thinking about how I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. About how much I really want to marry you as soon as possible. Because of everything that has happened, we should have been married four years ago. I honestly don't want to wait any longer to marry you. I don't have a ring or anything but I still am asking you: will you marry me?"

Summer just kind of stared at him for a few minutes. She obviously didn't have anything to say to him. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Um, apparently you don't feel the same way?" Seth said. "Okay. Well this is kind of awkward. I think I'm going to go and stay with my brother then. Because this is just…really weird."

Seth started to get up, much to Coco's dismay. He was almost at the door when Summer called out his name. He turned to look at her.

"You're crazy."

"Um, thanks?"

"No, I mean you're crazy to think that I would honestly want you to leave after asking me to marry you."

Seth was confused. Perhaps because it was late or perhaps it was because he thought it was impossible to figure out women. He didn't really know what she was telling him.

"I want to marry you, Cohen."

"Oh. So wait. You want to marry me. You don't want me to leave?"

"God, of course not! I wanted to marry you four years ago and even though we were apart, did you really think that was going to change? I honestly thought you being you, you would have asked earlier. But yes. I want to marry you."

Seth did the only thing he could think of doing: he walked right over to her and kissed her.

"I'm glad that you said yes," he whispered. "I'm glad that we can just put everything behind us. Finally."

"I want to get married tonight."

"You what now?"

"I want to get married tonight. And don't lie and tell me that you haven't thought of that, because I know you enough to know that you have. I don't want to deal with the waiting to get married. We deserved a wedding four years ago and we didn't get it. I just want to be married; I want to be Mrs. Summer Cohen finally. I've waited so damn long for it, I think I should finally get what I really want."

"So you want to go and get married right now?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

She got a mischievous grin on her face. "How about we go to Vegas?"

"That would be lovely, except for the fact that it's about a four hour drive and it's already midnight and we need to be on set in another five hours."

"We'll play hooky. We'll call after we get married and tell them that we got food poisoning. Cancel for the day."

"Michael will kill me."

"What's more important: being married to me or what Michael will do to you?"

"We can just work overtime when we recover from our illness," Seth said, taking Summer's hand in his. "We don't have any rings, reservations or anything though."

"Cohen, it's Vegas. I think that you can pretty much randomly go there and get married anytime you want. Plus we're Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts."

Seth paused. "Good point. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get married."

"Let me just go get showered. I can't get married looking like this."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Women. You look beautiful just like that Summer. You always look beautiful."

"Whatever, I still need to clean my hair. Give me two minutes."

"More like 20."

"Okay, that would be more accurate."

Seth smiled at her as she rushed into the bathroom. He was more than a little excited to get to married to her.

* * *

"Cohen. Cohennn."

Seth peeked an eye open to see Summer staring up at him. He had almost been asleep. He had been up for way more than 24 hours straight and he could barely keep his eyes open. Apparently, Summer, who he could have sworn was asleep ten minutes ago, had decided that she was definitely wide awake and wanted to have a conversation.

"What is it Sum? I'm trying to sleep. We've had a long and exciting day."

"But Cohen, I need to talk to you."

He knew she wasn't going to shut up if he didn't say something, so he decided he had to talk to her. "What is it Cohen?"

She hit his arm and he could tell she was glaring at him, even though he had closed his eyes again.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten married if you're going to call me Cohen when I haven't even legally changed my name to be Summer Cohen. Personally, I think I might just keep it Summer Roberts for my career."

"I thought you were ending your career."

"I well, yes. And no."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about? Because if so, I need way more energy and need to be way more coherent than I am right now to have this discussion with you. In the morning."

"It is morning. And I have two things that I have to say. First, it's almost six and you haven't called anyone to tell them our lame food poisoning excuse."

"Oh crap. Why didn't you remind me?"

"Well, excuse me for kind of thinking the getting married thing was way more important."

"And the after celebration," Seth smirked.

"Just call."

Seth picked up his cell phone and dialed the number of one of the crew members. He was in no mood to deal with Michael screaming his head off at the moment, so he decided that the crew member could just relay the information. He would deal with Michael later.

"Hey, John," Seth attempted to make himself sound weak. "Yea, I know Summer and I aren't there. We went out to eat last night after the shoot and yea, something that we ate did not agree with either of us." He paused, listening for a minute. "Dude, I am not lying just so I can stay in bed and have sex with Summer all day. We are seriously ill right now. I mean, it's disgusting. Summer has it a lot worse than me. We just are not pleasant people to be around right now. I think it's best if everyone gets the day off. Be sure to make sure everyone knows that we will be working really really hard tomorrow. Okay. See you tomorrow when Summer and I have recovered from our food poisoning."

"That was horrible, I hope you know that," Summer said, laughing slightly. "Now I know why you don't act."

"Haha, you're so funny. I think I pulled that off quite well. Except for when he accused me of not really having food poisoning."

"It was kind of more than obvious."

"We could always call back and tell him we'll be there in about five hours if you wish."

"Nooo, I want to stay here."

"Good. Okay. Now, I seriously need some sleep, so let's do that. Okay?"

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"Sum, I'm going to be grumpy and no fun if I get no sleep. So let's just take a short nap. Five hours tops. Then we can do whatever you want."

"Wait! I had two things that I had to talk about and I only mentioned the one. If we don't talk about it now then I won't be able to sleep, therefore I would be keeping you up because I would constantly bother you."

Seth groaned. "Fine, talk. But if I fall asleep when you start talking to me, don't blame me."

"I don't want to tell anyone we're married yet."

"You what now?"

"I don't want to tell anyone. I think that people will just think we did it to prove that we didn't want people talking about our relationship. I think it will just be better this way."

Seth nodded his head. "Yea, I guess your right. I really want to tell everyone that you're my wife now though."

"Just wait until this all blows over. Plus, I like us being the only two people who know. I think it's kind of nice."

"Yea, I guess. But as soon as we can, we are telling people. Because they deserve to know that you're all mine."

Summer smiled at him. "Yes."

"Okay, now can I go to sleep? There's nothing else you want to talk to me about?"

"No, I don't think so. I think you can finally go to sleep."

"Thank you!" Seth closed his eyes, but wrapped his arm around Summer to pull her closer to him. He was so happy that she was there, that she was his, all his. There was nothing else that was getting in their way anymore. They were just Seth and Summer and they were finally where they should have been four years before.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-For some reason, I feel like this is not going to be a liked chapter…Well, the good news is that I have the whole story finished and it's almost completely edited, so it should be up soon enough, most likely starting next week. Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Meg for editing.

* * *

Seth woke up, yawning. He hated getting up so early. He only had two more days of doing so though, which he was looking forward to.

He looked at the spot next to him, where Summer was still sleeping soundly. He smiled at her. Sure they had been living together for the past six months, but it was so much better now that they were married.

He was about to get up and take a shower when he heard frantic knocking on their bedroom door. He had no clue who would even be able to get into their apartment, so he was kind of immediately worried.

Ava was standing at the door, anxiously waiting for someone to answer. When she saw Seth, she practically started jumping up and down.

"You two are married?!"

"Wh-what?" Seth asked. It was too early for her loud shouting.

She thrust the newspaper that she was holding into his hands. There was a picture of the two of them as they were headed out of their apartment and then another one of them in Vegas as they were getting married. A large caption below it read "Seth and Summer Elope--Why?"

He skimmed the article, closing his eyes after he did so. It was a surprisingly convincing article for once not written by Taylor. It basically had a phone interview with him, asking him questions about their marriage.

"Go to the next page Seth!" Ava exclaimed.

Seth turned the page and turned to see that there was an article with Taylor. He read this one and it basically said the only reason he and Summer married was for him to get revenge, once again. They were not going to let it go. Unfortunately, this time they had a rather credible source giving a statement about this whole thing.

"Cohen?" Summer sat up in bed, obviously having woke up from Ava's excitement. "What's going on?"

"Read this!" Ava ripped the paper out of Seth's hands and handed it to Summer.

Summer read it and then at Ava's urging, read the one on the inside also. She looked up at Seth when she was done.

"Ava do you think you could take Coco and Kramer for the whole day today?"

"Of course. I'll go now."

Summer made sure that Ava was completely out of the apartment before she started talking.

"Seth what the hell is this?"

"It's a bunch of crap!"

Summer looked at the article again. "Seth, you did this interview didn't you? You had to have. You did it yesterday didn't you? You made that secret phone call and did that."

"No Summer I didn't!"

"Then what was that phone call that you made about?"

Seth hesitated. He couldn't tell her. It was a surprise for her and he didn't want to ruin it. "It wasn't that I can tell you that much."

Summer shook her head. "I can't believe that Seth. Did you read this quote here? It's from someone we both know, who we both trust. Why would they say something like that. You set me up didn't you? You wanted the marriage to be let out and then you were going to tell the whole world that you got revenge on me. I should have known better."

"Summer you have to listen to me. They've gotten to you. I haven't said anything like this."

"I just can't believe you anymore. It's more than this newspaper article. I heard a lot of talk yesterday on the set about you. Something about someone seeing you with some girl. I don't know what to believe anymore."

He should have known this was all going to blow up in his face. He would never just have something good that he wanted.

"I…I need to rethink this Seth. With everything that has been going on lately, all these rumors are finally getting to me. I think that we were too rash in our decision to get married. I think we rushed everything. We were apart for four years and then we just got back together. Just like that. I think…I think that we need to be apart from one another again. Just for a little while. Just so we can figure everything out."

"I don't want to do that Summer! I can't believe that you would let everything get to you. I can't believe you don't know me that much to know that I love more than anything and I would never do something like that. You want to know why I was talking to that woman? I was looking into buying us a house. I thought that we could get a nice big house, one with a large yard for Coco and Kramer. And the phone call? That was about your ring. I was buying you a ring, which I went to pick out last week as soon as we got back from Vegas because I wanted you to have a better one than that piece of crap that we had to get in Vegas. Okay? That's what I was doing. It was going to be a big huge surprise for you. Well I think it's a bigger surprise for me, considering I just realized that you obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did."

Seth grabbed his shirt off of the chair in the room and slipped it over his head. He walked out of the apartment. He couldn't be there with her anymore if she was going to act like that. He couldn't believe she didn't trust him. He hated that she didn't. He hated how much this had gotten screwed up.

There was someone behind the rumors. He was going to find out who it was if it was the last thing he did. He needed to know. He was going to prove to Summer that he was being honest and that he had nothing to do with this at all. He needed to prove this to her because even though he was pissed at her for even accusing him of that, he still loved her.

* * *

The last two days of filming were the worst two days of Seth's life. The majority of the time, Summer looked like she was crying and wouldn't even look at him. She would talk to Noah though. She had been doing that a lot recently. He didn't know if it was to piss him off, but if it was, it was certainly working.

He had made no further advancements in his quest to figure out who was leaking information. He still had his bets on Noah, but he had nothing to prove it.

It didn't help that he was currently sleeping in the backseat of his car because he had nowhere else to go. It was really quite pathetic that he had nowhere else to go but his car. He missed the bed. He missed Summer being next to him in the bed.

When they finally did make up--which they were going to, he was going to be sure of it--he was going to make sure they did not have a fight like this again. He could not handle living in his car anymore than he already was.

So now he was sitting in the back of a movie theatre, two days after the filming had ended, because he had nothing better to do at the moment and he had a craving for popcorn and to watch a horrible chick flick to make sure that his was going to be good compared to others.

He still couldn't get over the fact that he had written a chick flick. He would never get over that. He desperately needed to think of some sort of action movie to redeem himself.

As he was trying to think of a new idea for a movie, the doors behind him opened up. He heard someone giggling. It was a very familiar giggle.

It was Summer. And she was with, of all people, Noah.

Seth felt his jaw drop. He couldn't believe that she was there with Noah. She didn't see him but Noah did spot him. He sent a glare his way, but it was a victory glare. He had thought that he won. He thought he won Summer, that she was his now.

Seth was certain that it was Noah doing all of those things now. He was the one who started the rumors like it was his job. He probably hadn't gotten over the fact that Seth had been picked over Noah.

Seth didn't understand Noah's screwed up thought process at all. He was going to prove that Noah was behind all of this. He was going to prove that Noah was an all around horrible guy.

He was going to get Summer back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-So normally, I don't post in one day after I posted for the last chapter, but uh, after realizing people really didn't like the last chapter I decided to just post this. I understand why people didn't like that last chapter, and truthfully I didn't like it either. I have it done so I just decided this would be a good idea because I think that this chapter is a lot better than the last. At least I hope that everyone likes it. I was going to wait until next week to post this, but it's done so I just decided to. Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to Meg for editing.

* * *

Summer sat down in the chair in her bedroom. It was completely silent in the room. She did not like the silence at all.

She missed Seth. It had been four days since their huge fight and she missed him more than anything. Especially at night she missed his arms around her.

She wasn't about to go to him and tell him that though. Even though, technically, she was the one who started this whole thing. He had said all of those things about a ring and a house, but he had no proof. He could have been lying to her; she had no clue what was the truth anymore.

She did know that she hated Noah Jameson with a passion. And yet, she had decided to go out with him to the movies. She didn't even know why they went to the movies. She hadn't been in a movie theatre in a really long time, as she mostly got private screenings or the DVDs. She wasn't fond of going out where she was likely to be swamped with questions about why she was with Noah now instead of Seth.

It had turned out that Tuesday nights weren't very popular at the movie theatres. There were only the employees really, and they even got over their initial shock of the two being there together. And there had only been one other person in the theatre with them.

It had been Seth.

That had surprised her when she saw him. He wasn't one to go to see a chick flick, but there he was, sitting in the back of the theatre, eating his popcorn and drinking his Icee.

Seeing him there, outside of filming, made Summer miss him even more. She wanted to be sitting next to him, stealing his popcorn from him. Actually, they would have never even gone to the movies, they would have just stayed at home. It would have been a lot more fun for them at home anyway.

So she sat through the whole movie (which she had already seen, due to the fact that she had been at the premiere) thinking about how he was sitting behind her, obviously watching them. It made her nervous.

It also made her want to go over to him. She had been seriously tempted too. Because honestly, they needed to talk. The only problem was that both were way too stubborn to do so.

Because Summer knew that she was wrong. She had just seriously been thinking about their marriage and if they were doing the right thing. She didn't know what the right thing was anymore. It was all so screwed up. Everything was.

She just wanted everything to go back to the way it once was.

* * *

Seth looked around at the set. It was the last day that he had to be there. Technically, his last day should have been two days ago, but there had been some sort of problem so the last scene was still being filmed.

It was really awkward and uncomfortable. There was only a small handful of crew members, Summer, Noah, and a few extras. It was a relatively quiet day.

That was why Seth made the decision that it would be the perfect time to confront Noah.

"Hey, Noah, can I talk to you over here for a minute?" Seth asked.

He caught Summer's eye, but quickly looked away. He didn't want to talk to her at this moment or think of her. Somehow, after seeing her on the date with Noah, everything just seemed to be different.

"Sure," Noah walked over to Seth. "What do you want?"

"Are you the one who exposed our marriage and has been giving those stories to the press?"

"Dude, I wouldn't do that."

"Somehow I feel like you would do that, that's the thing. I feel like you followed us to our apartment and then somehow got pictures from our wedding. I know it was you."

"No, it wasn't. I was with Aly," Noah gestured to one of the extras. "We were at my apartment getting--"

"I do not need to know what you were doing with the extra. I still don't believe you."

"If you were able to pull your head out of your ass then you would see that I am totally innocent. Maybe then you wouldn't have lost your wife. Let me tell you, she is great in bed."

Seth lost control at that comment. He punched Noah, harder than he had thought he would be able to.

"Seth!" Summer came running over. "What are you doing?"

"He just punched me out of nowhere," Noah said.

"He provoked me."

"Shut up Seth. Go to my trailer and wait for me there."

"But--"

"Now Seth," she said, like she was addressing a young child.

Seth walked to her trailer, still steaming with anger. He would have liked to punch Noah several more times, but Summer had to intervene.

He got inside her trailer, sitting down on the couch. He couldn't believe that Noah was denying he had any part in the articles. He had to be doing something. Some of that information that was leaked was private and no one would have known but the two of them.

Unless…

They had discussed a lot of the stuff in Summer's trailer. He wondered for a minute if there was a camera somewhere in the trailer.

He started searching high and low for a camera everywhere in the trailer. And indeed, he found one in a cupboard, a small hole able to film from it.

Just as he was pulling the camera out, Summer came inside. She stared at the disheveled state of her trailer and just gave Seth a look.

"What the hell are you doing Seth? Honestly? This is a little more than ridiculous now."

"Look! I found a camera in here! Someone has been spying on us."

"I don't know if I can believe you."

Seth felt himself getting angry again. "Sum, I thought you knew me better than this. I honestly did. I am not a dumbass, contrary to what a lot of people think. I wouldn't do something like this to you, to us. I love you more than life itself, therefore I would have to be an idiot to do something like this to you."

"I know…"

"Then why don't you just believe me?"

"I do but I don't. It's just there's so much going on with everything and I …just don't know anymore."

"What if I prove to you that it wasn't me? If I show you every single piece of evidence that I can find to prove it wasn't me. Is that what it's going to take for me to get you to believe me?"

Summer sighed. "I don't know. I want to believe you right now Seth. Because I do love you. But this is all just too confusing."

"I am going to go and find every bit of evidence that I possibly can to show that it wasn't me and that it was indeed Noah. Just watch, I will prove that it was me."

Seth acted impulsively in the next moment, as he brought Summer closer to him, and kissed her. He didn't want to stop and she didn't seem to want to either but he needed to start on his evidence. He was going to clear his name if it was the last thing he did.

"I'll be back Sum. Trust me. I am not going to give up until I can prove to you that you have no reason to ever doubt me."

He kissed her one more time, a kiss that neither had shared in a while. It was a kiss that would have made Clark Gable proud.

Seth left her there, the kiss both still on their minds. They were unable to escape one another, that kiss showed it. They were always going to go back to one another, no matter what happened. And both knew it.

Summer realized she was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Seth loved her--he would never do something so petty as to try to get revenge on something in the past. She was such an idiot.

She ran out of her trailer to see Seth walking back towards the set, obviously telling everyone that they were now complete with the movie. She walked straight towards him, ready to kiss him in front of everyone.

She finally reached him, just as he had reached the group of people. He had started talking but she didn't care, she went and kissed him. She heard a collection of 'aws' coming from everyone watching them and a grunt which she assumed to be Noah. She let herself get lost in the moment though, kissing Seth and letting him know that everything was going to be all right.

"Er, everyone that's a wrap. We're done with the movie, everyone can leave."

Cheers erupted, but neither Seth nor Summer paid any mind to that. They were totally wrapped up in one another at that moment.

"So what suddenly changed you mind?"

"I realized that I was an idiot to think that you would ever do something like that to me. I know that you love me, and I feel horrible that I didn't realize this before. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well--"

"But first, I'm going to help you find whoever's been spreading all of this crap. I am now so sick of it that I want it to be over with. I also want us to sue whoever is responsible for this. I will not let this go away. I will make that person's life a living hell."

"Wow. I do not want to get on your bad side."

"Well, considering you've already been on it before, I advise you that it's best for you to stay on my good side. I spent last night thinking of ways to do serious harm to you."

Seth winced. "Ouch. From now on I will do whatever you want me to as long as it means I am not on your bad side, mkay?"

"Of course. You're my husband."

Seth smiled. "I'm glad that we're back on that. We seriously need to find whoever was doing this to us."

Summer nodded. "Definitely. But first…"

"What?"

"I think we should go home. We have a bit of catching up to do." She gave him a knowing smirk.

"That we do, my little Summer." He put his arm around her, hugging her body close to hers. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I think it's one of my favorites. Just to let everyone know there's only 2 chapters left for this story. Well, technically, there's 1 chapter and then a short little epilogue. But the good news is that the last chapter is quite long, I think my longest one. As soon as I get that edited, it'll be up. Thanks to those who've been reviewing and thanks to Meg for editing.

* * *

"Seth, you do realize that this is a little more than ridiculous right?" Summer questioned.

"It's not ridiculous."

"Seth, you're suggesting breaking into someone's office to get evidence about newspaper articles. That's not exactly sane…"

"I know but what else are we going to do? How else are we going to get proof that Taylor has been making these stories up about us?"

"Uh, going to her office and asking her?"

"Because that is obviously a full proof plan."

"I can scare her into talking. One rage blackout from me can get just about anyone talking."

"That's an excellent point my little Summer, but uh, are you sure it's going to work."

She shrugged. "I have no clue. We'll find out, won't we?"

"It has to work. You sure you don't want to just break into her office?"

"Cohen, we've been in the headlines enough as it is. I think that that would take the cake."

"No one would probably believe that one, just because it was true."

"You're probably right. But still, we need to go talk to Taylor, like immediately."

"Okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

The two walked into the newspaper office, obvious to all that they were on a mission of some sort. Summer searched for Taylor until she finally spotted her.

"Aha! There she is!"

"You are really too excited about this you know that?"

"Remember to let me do all of the talking."

"Uh-huh, I got you Summer. We just got out of the car, like two minutes ago, I think I can remember what you told me in that time span."

"All right, just making sure."

They got to Taylor's desk rather quickly, due to Summer's speed walking to get to her. As soon as they got to her desk, she looked up at them, a rather shocked look on her face.

"Seth…and Summer? But I thought you two broke up!" she exclaimed.

"Somehow I don't think that was the smartest greeting," Seth said.

"Hey, me all the talking," Summer turned her attention to Taylor. "So I think that you should start explaining all of these articles."

"What articles? I only print articles that tell the truth."

"Please stop the lies."

"But I'm not lying."

"Okay, Taylor, if you tell us who's been telling you to write the articles, we won't file a lawsuit against you. How's that sound?"

Taylor didn't even contemplate this for a second. "Okay, fine. I admit that those were all fake articles."

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious. Now, can you please just tell us who told you to write the articles? Unless you somehow came up with those ideas on your own, which I highly doubt considering you've never met us before in your life."

Taylor bit her lip. "Well, see that's the problem. I don't really know."

"How do you not really know?" Seth asked, breaking the rule again.

"Well, I've just been receiving emails from some random email address. The person never stated their name, so I have no clue who they are. They just told me to write the articles each time and then they would send me a check in the mail." She shrugged. "It was all working. I never really thought about you guys though and what it was doing to you."

"So you don't know at all who's been making you do this?"

"No. And I swear I'm not lying. I honestly am done with all my lies. If I knew anything at all I would tell you guys."

"Okay. Well, listen Taylor, we have one final request for you--please stop writing for the gossip column and about celebrities. Especially for that awful magazine that you wrote for. I think that you'd be better off writing for something else. Actually, I think you really should, because I honestly do not want to see anymore gossip articles from you about anyone or I will bring a lawsuit against you."

"Okay," Taylor agreed. "I promise. Definitely. Er…just to let you guys know that there's an article published in the newspaper about you guys…" she caught the look on Summer's face, "but I'll write a retraction to be published tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

Summer led Seth out of the building. As soon as they were out, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"That did nothing."

"I told you we should have broken in."

"Well, that wouldn't have done anything due to the fact that there was nothing. She has nothing at all."

"I know. I just really wanted to break in."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to figure something out. Some other way for us to figure out who it was."

"Well, we already know that it was Noah--"

"We do not know that it was Noah."

"Why do you still defend him?"

"I don't. I just don't want to accuse someone and have it blow up in our faces. We need to act maturely about this."

"Uh, whoever's doing this is the one who is acting immaturely about this all."

"Right, well we are not going to stoop to their level, all right? So let's go home and brainstorm for a while."

* * *

Summer tucked her feet underneath her as Seth sat down next to her. He had all the supplies they needed: drinks, pizza, notepad, pen, and TV Guide.

"Okay, so what do you want to watch?" he questioned.

"I thought I read somewhere in there that _Breakfast at Tiffany's _was going to be on today."

"I don't want to watch that again," Seth whined. "We watch that all the time."

"Well, you asked me what I wanted to watch."

"Though I just said that to be nice. Truthfully, I meant that I wanted you to let me, your amazing husband, pick what we watch today."

"We always watch those stupid action movies though. I'm sick of them. They're boring."

"They are not! They are amazing and you would know that if--"

"Yea, yea, I hear this every time I say something about the movie, Cohen. I'm a little sick of it."

"I can't help that you have bad taste in movies."

"Should we just put on music instead as background noise?"

Seth gave her a look. "Because we agree on that so much better?"

"Good point. How about I just put a random channel on?"

"That works too."

Summer flipped the TV until she found something interesting, ending on an old _Friends _episode. "This good?"

"Yes." Seth focused on the TV for a few minutes. "Ha, I love this episode. It's the one where Chandler laughs about the word duties isn't it?" He burst into laughter just at the thought of it."Why did I marry you again?"

"Because of my charm and good looks?"

"Uh-huh, you think that."

Seth pouted for a few minutes before Summer leaned over to him and kissed him. "You know I love you. It's just moments when you laugh over words like duties that I doubt your maturity level and start to wonder."

He chuckled again at her restatement of the word and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's just such a funny word."

"Moving on from that…do you have any sort of plan of what we could do?"

"Well, my plan was to break in and you shot that down long ago."

"Because it was a stupid idea."

"It would have worked."

"No, it wouldn't have." Summer shook her head. "Can we just get back on task?"

"Sure. Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"Well, I did kind of have one idea."

"And that was?"

"We have that press conference about the film next week. It's a moment where whoever wants to know something about us will definitely be there. I think that this would be the perfect opportunity for us to catch who is doing this to us."

Seth contemplated this for a few minutes. "Hm… I actually kind of like the sound of that. Do you think it could work?"

"I think it's going to have to because that's pretty much our only plan."

"Then we'll do that next week and just really hopes it works." Seth looked at the TV. "Do you think that we could watch this now. They just advertised it's a marathon."

"Since when are you such a closet Friends fan?"

"Since the other day, when I was living out of my car."

"Because you were watching Friends in the car?" Summer asked, clearly confused.

"Well, kind of. See I was staying outside of this one apartment building and this one old lady saw me sleeping in the car and she felt bad for me and gave me a small TV to watch. I only got one station on it and they played Friends nonstop during the night. It's rather addictive."

"All right fine, we'll watch it. Move over a little."

Seth did so and Summer readjusted herself, resting her head in his lap to watch.

"This is nice."

"Yes, we should plan out ways to find out who is spreading rumors about us and who almost caused us to break up and then watch Friends all the time. How's next Tuesday looking to you?"

Summer laughed at him. "I mean, us being together. I feel really bad that I made you stay in car for four days Seth. Really bad."

"It was five."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel even better."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mind. Look, it introduced me to an awesome show," he gestured towards the TV, "and it made me realize that I don't think I can live without you."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad that you're not mad at me."

"I can't be mad at you. It's like a sin to human kind."

She just rolled her eyes. She loved Seth so much and moments like this reminded her of why she loved him so much.

"Now we have to be quiet. This episode is getting good."

"All right."

So they sat there, just being the two of them together, like they always wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The OC.

A/N-All right, this is the last chapter of this story!! There is an epilogue, which will be posted by the end of this week. Thanks for all the reviews and to Meg for editing.

* * *

Seth straightened his tie in the mirror. It was the day of the press conference and they had to put their very elaborate plan into action.

He had to admit, the plan that they had come up with had been quite a good one. It had been rather confusing at first but once they enlisted the help of a few people, it seemed to work a lot better.

He was just anxious for it to be all over.

His cell phone started ringing and he immediately picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. He knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Cohen, are you coming soon? I'm already here?"

"I know," he grabbed his keys off the counter, "I'm leaving right now. I should be there in ten minutes tops."

"Okay, good."

"Is Noah there yet?"

"No, he hasn't come. I'm pretty much just sitting here, waiting for you. Call me when you get here okay? Noah should be here soon, I just heard someone say something about him."

"All right."

Seth drove as fast as he could to the building where the press conference was being held. He still wasn't even sure why they were even having this press conference thingy mobob--that's what he had taken to calling it--but it worked out to his advantage. He was pretty sure that Michael set it all up due to all the bad press they had been getting during the filming time.

He arrived at the building and called Sumer immediately.

"Is he here?"

"Just got here two minutes ago. Should we do this before or after?"

Seth looked at his watch. They still had a half hour and the press was already starting to arrive. "Now."

"Okay. Good luck."

"You two."

Seth hung up and took a deep breath before entering the building. This was about to get really interesting.

He entered and saw Summer coming into the lobby. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress and Seth wanted to go up to her and kiss her--but he couldn't. They were supposed to be fighting.

He walked close to her but still far enough where Noah, who had just came up to her, wouldn't see him. He looked around and saw Taylor standing, waiting for something to happen. He nodded at her, telling her that they had started.

"So, Summer, I read the article about you and Seth's breakup. And it wasn't written by Taylor Townsend, so I know that it must be legit."

Seth saw Taylor's face contort with anger and he could tell she wanted to go and say something to him. Luckily she was able to hold onto her anger for just a few minutes.

"Yea. We had a really bad fight the other day about all of those rumors. I just don't know how much longer we're going to last. These rumors are seriously tearing us apart."

Seth had to convince himself for a minute that he and Summer weren't fighting. She was doing a very good job, and hopefully Noah was believing what she was saying.

"How unfortunate. So, what are you doing after this today?"

"Probably wallowing in my apartment about Seth."

"We should do something. You know, you can come back to my place, hang out or you know…do other things."

Seth had to commend Summer on the ability to keep the look of disgust off her face at that comment.

"Er…as nice as that sounds, I think I need my time to think about Seth. But you know," she touched the edge of his jacket, "maybe sometime soon, we can hang out at your apartment."

That was his cue to go out there. He took a deep breath, then walked right over to them.

"Summer, what the hell are you doing with him?"

Summer sighed. "I cannot believe you Seth. After all that you said to me, you're coming here and trying to talk to me."

"Actually, I only came over here because I have something important to tell my wife."

Summer put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"It's private." Seth noted Noah's eyebrows went up in interest. "Can we go and talk alone for a few minutes?"

She sighed, like it was some sort of huge chore. "Fine." She looked at Noah. "I'll be back in a few minutes all right?"

She led Seth away, going into a bathroom. "Come on in here." She opened a stall door and pulled him inside.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all."

"Shut up Cohen. It's the first place that I thought of to have a private conversation. Okay, start yelling at me or something."

"I can't yell at you! I feel horrible."

"You did a good job out there. Much better than when you tried to convince everyone you had food poisoning."

"Thanks. I'm glad that I've improved."

"So what should we argue about?" Seth asked, lowering his voice, just in case someone came into the room.

"I don't know. Um," they heard the bathroom door open and looked at each other, eyes wide. "I cannot believe you would cheat on me Seth! We've only been apart for two days!" For dramatic effect, she brought her hand and slapped him.

"Ow!" Seth exclaimed. Summer mouthed 'sorry' to him, feeling guilty. She had gotten a little carried away. "You weren't picking up my calls. I figured we were through."

"How did you know that I wasn't just incredibly angry at the thought of you setting up all these rumors? Which, I am by the way."

"Uh," Seth hesitated. He wasn't sure what else to say. They really should have planned this part a little bit better. Taylor should have come in already.

Summer slapped Seth again. He glared at her.

"What was that for?"

"For being an ass."

They heard the door open, followed by an "aha!". They scrambled to open up the stall door to see what was going on.

Taylor was holding onto some kid that was in the bathroom, clutching a camera tight in his hand. She looked triumphantly at Seth and Summer.

"Good job Taylor," Seth said, then turned back to Summer. "Was slapping me really necessary?"

Summer shrugged. "Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. It just happened. You probably deserve it anyway."

"Ha. You're funny."

"Uh, guys?" Taylor said, struggling to keep her grip on the kid.

"Oh, right. Summer you go back and talk to Noah. We're going to take Pimply Kid over here to ask him some questions."

"Hey!" the kid exclaimed. "I am not a pimply kid."

"I call them as I see them PK. Where can we take him Taylor?"

"There's a small little room for coats that no one is using right now. We can take him there."

"That works. Summer come and meet us there in about ten minutes all right?"

"You know this is probably illegal. I don't know how but I feel that it somehow might be illegal."

"Shut up PK."

They brought him out of the bathroom and to the coat room. There was a chair that they shoved him down onto, and stood in front of the door to block him from escaping.

"Okay, PK, talk."

"I'll talk if you stop calling me PK."

"Fine. What would you like me to call you?"

"Robbie works."

"All right Robbie, what was up with you filming me and Summer in the bathroom?"

"I'm a sick and perverted child who felt the need to film what was going on between the two of you."

"Somehow, I do believe that, but I feel like this wasn't the only reason that you were in there."

"Have you been the one following the two of them around?" Taylor questioned.

"Maybe."

"Well, if that's the truth, you can get arrested for invasion of privacy and trespassing on private property considering they found a camera in their trailer and one in their apartment."

"I can't get arrested! I have to take my girlfriend to prom next week!"

"Then you better start talking kid."

Seth had to hand it to Taylor, she was doing a pretty good job at the moment. Much better than he had been doing.

"Fine! I'll talk!"

"Okay, so who put you up to this?"

"My older brother."

Taylor looked at Seth. "Who's your older brother."

"Noah."

"So, Noah Jameson is your older brother?"

"Well, older half-brother. I needed some cash and he hired me to do this for him. I've been sending emails with rumors in them, following you guys, and taking pictures. It's been a pretty good payment too."

"That's lovely," Taylor commented dryly. "Noah has been the one behind this all then?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"Did you get that all on tape Seth?" Taylor questioned.

"Yes, I did."

Robbie looked at the two of them, a look of horror on his face. "Wait a second, you were filming me!? Isn't that illegal?"

"You were doing it to us first PK. Thanks for telling us it was Noah."

Seth exited the coat room, running into Summer, who had Noah trailing behind her. She gave Seth an unhappy look, obviously from Noah following her around.

"Noah, we have your brother locked up in there. Just thought we would let you know that," Seth stated, then started walking away. Summer looked from Noah to Seth and then followed Seth.

"What happened?"

"PK is Noah's younger half brother and he just told us about Noah doing it all. But I feel like we need more proof. I'm just going to watch some of this video." He stopped in a small corner of the room. "How much longer do we have before the press conference starts?"

"About ten minutes at most."

"Okay. That should be all I need."

* * *

Seth realized he got really lucky when he found Noah on the video tape, ranting about how much he hated Seth and wanted to be with Summer. He wasn't sure if the confession from PK was going to be enough but now they had more than enough proof to clear all the rumors.

He was sitting in his chair, anxious to get the press conference over with. They were asking question after question about the movie and he just wanted to show the video. He was finally going to prove that all of those rumors were not true about them and that he had no part in them whatsoever.

"Well, I believe that's all the time we have for today." Michael stood up, addressing everyone there. This was Seth's cue. "We would like to thank everyone wh--"

"Wait. We have a video we would like to show before everyone leaves," Seth stood up, receiving a glare from Michael, but he didn't care. He had to get this video seen.

He gestured to the tech guy, who had the screen come out in the middle of the room. They all waited anxiously for the images to appear on the screen, mainly because the majority of the audience thought that they were going to get a short preview of the film.

"So, why are you doing this again Noah?" It was Aly, the one extra who Noah had been associating with throughout filming.

"Because he's a loser who is in love," it was an off camera voice, but Seth knew it was Robbie filming the whole thing.

"No, I am not. Summer dumped me for that loser and then she wouldn't even cheat on him with me."

"So it was just a big blow to the ego then?" Robbie questioned.

"No, because she obviously wants me." Seth heard Summer mutter something next to him. "And I'm doing all of this to make her think that Seth Cohen is a piece of trash and she should be with me."

"That seems a little extreme," Aly commented.

"Try talking some sense into him. It's next to impossible."

"Shut up Robbie. I'm paying you aren't I?"

"Good point. Shutting up now."

"So you're the one who started all of those rumors about them then?"

"Yes. It'll work. Seth and Summer have already broken up after I exposed their elopement. It'll just be a matter of time before she comes crawling back to me." Noah peered into the camera. "Robbie is this thing on?"

"Er, now." And with that, the camera turned off.

Silence ensued for all of two seconds before everyone burst into chatter. Seth looked at Noah with a smug look on his face. There was no doubt that he had just won this all.

"Robbie, you were supposed to delete that!" Noah exclaimed. "That wasn't me saying all of that people, I swear."

"You don't honestly expect people to believe that do you Noah?" Seth questioned.

Noah groaned. "This is all your fault!"

"No, it's your fault for being stupid enough to do this."

"Especially for thinking I would ever date you again you pompous ass. I should have never dated you in the first place; it was the biggest mistake of my life."

Seth grinned at Summer. Finally, they had done what they had wanted to do since everything had started.

* * *

"Sum?"

The two were lying in their bed, watching a movie. Seth was currently distracted because he had started to think of something that had come up a while ago.

"Yea?"

"You remember the night we got married? When you mentioned something about not being sure if you want to end your career or not? What was that all about?"

Summer sighed. "I don't know. I think I was too rash in my decision to say this was my last movie. Sure there are other careers that I would love to do, but this is what I love. I realized that. I think everything was just really getting to me."

Seth nodded his head. "I understand. Truthfully, I was kind of disappointed when you told me that you wanted to end your career, mainly because I want to direct more movies that you're in."

She smiled at him. "I'm not sure if I want to do more movies. It has to be the right one. Honestly…"

"Honestly what?"

"Nothing." Summer blushed. "It's nothing at all."

"Oh, no, you can't do that to me. You can't just trail off and be like 'oh it's nothing at all'," Seth said in inaccurate representation of Summer.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Yes, you do. But that's an argument for us to have at another time. You have to tell me what you were thinking."

"I kind of wanted to start a family before I do another movie," Summer said, her voice small.

"Hm."

"Oh God, Seth, please don't make me feel like an idiot for saying that. I mean, I know we've only been married for like two weeks and were only together for six months before that, but I know that we're going to be together forever. And I want to have a family with you. Obviously you don't, judging by the reaction that you just had. Great. Well, this is embarrassing. I'm sor--"

Seth put his hand over her mouth. "Please stop. You're starting to rival me in long senseless talking."

"Sorry." Her apology was muffled by his hand.

"Okay. Listen. You just caught me by surprise with the baby thing. Not that I don't want to have babies with you--because I do a lot. I think we just need a little more adjustment time. Plus, I think Coco and Kramer would not take kindly to a baby. We will have to prepare them."

"So you don't want to have kids?"

Seth sighed. "No, I do. I just said that. I just want to wait a little while before we take that step."

Summer looked down at her hands studying them for a few minutes. Seth was wondering if he had said the wrong thing by telling her this. Now he was starting to feel horribly guilty about what he had said.

"Sum, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't want to have kids with you."

Summer continued to look at her hands. Now Seth was worried and frustrated.

"Summer?"

"What if," she paused, "what if I was to tell you that I was already pregnant?"

Seth was pretty sure he hadn't heard right. "You're what now?"

"Er, I'm pregnant."

"Oh." Seth wished he would have found a better word or some sort of expression to say something. "How long have you known."

"Um, about two weeks. I found out before we got married. Like the day before."

"But you didn't say anything then?"

"Well, no. We had just gotten married. I didn't want to just spring that on you and be like 'oh you're going to be a father'. Yea, that wouldn't have scared you at all." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Well, no. It probably would have. But why didn't you tell me after?"

"Because then we got into that fight and I didn't want to tell you about it when we were fighting. And then we had to plan everything. Now that this whole thing is over, it just kind of seemed right to tell you."

"Sum, I wish you would have told me earlier."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" her voice was small.

"No of course not." He smiled at her. "So we're really going to have a baby?"

She nodded her head. His grin became wider.

"This is good."

"It is?"

"Yea it is."

"But you just said you wanted to wait a while."

He shrugged. "Apparently, we're not meant to wait. We rush into everything else, so why not? We can do it. It's kind of exciting. Truthfully, I was ready to be married and have a family with you four years ago. So it's a little late and a little fast, but that's just how we are."

"So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. In fact," he looked at the clock, "I think we need to start calling people right now and tell them our wonderful news."

"Can I just ask one thing?"

"What?"

"Can we not tell the press just yet? I am so sick and tired of seeing my name and pictures everywhere that I want a break."

"That's a great idea." He grabbed his phone. "I have to tell my parents. I wonder if they've been keeping track of all that is going on. I might have a lot to explain. Do you mind if this is a long phone call?"

Summer shook her head. Seth got the phone, then wrapped his arm around Summer. She snuggled up to him, concentrating on the movie for a few minutes.

"Hey Mom, is Dad there too? I have some stuff that I want to talk about." He paused. "Yes, it's about Summer. Uh, I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you. We've been busy." He smiled into the phone. "Yea hold on." He looked at Summer. "She wants us to be on speaker."

"Okay Mom, we're on speaker now."

"Hi Summer," Kirsten said, her warm voice filling the room. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Cohen."

"Call me Kirsten, after all we are family now."

Summer smiled at Seth when she said that and he smiled back. "All right…Kirsten."

"Why haven't you two called me sooner? I had to find out that you were married from a newspaper article!"

"You never told your parents we got married? Cohen!"

"Ow. Mom, if it makes you feel any better, Summer just hit me. Hard."

"Good, you deserve it."

"So is Dad there right now?" Seth questioned.

"He just took Sophie to the park for a little while," Kirsten replied, talking about her six year old daughter. "They'll be back later."

"Should we just tell her?" Seth muttered, looking at Summer.

She shrugged. "It's up to you."

"What do you have to tell me?" Kirsten asked, obviously wanting to know what it was.

"I think we have to tell her now," Summer said, giggling at Kirsten's obvious excitement.

"Please tell me."

"All right. Summer's pregnant."

Kirsten squealed into the phone. "Really? Oh this is so exciting." She paused. "I wish your father was here to hear this."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're the one who really wanted to know."

"He would want to hear this from you."

"Tell you what. Summer and I will call back later, when he's home and tell him. But knowing you, he'll know before we call. We'll talk more later okay?"

"All right. Bye Seth, Summer. Congratulations."

"Bye Mom."

He hung up the phone, grinning at Summer. "So I think she's happy."

"I'm glad. That was the first time I've talked to her since we broke up. I'm glad that she doesn't hate me."

"She could never hate you. You were always her favorite. Sometimes, I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Well, I cannot help that people like me so much."

Seth kissed her quickly. "I'm going to call Ryan now. I want to tell him too."

"All right."

She continued watching the movie, listening to Seth talk to his brother, catching up on all that had happened to them recently. She smiled to herself. She was so glad to have Seth--and their future baby--as her family. The fact that she had been able to hold onto Seth just showed that their love was real, that they could defy all odds just by being together.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-So, here's the epilogue. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read this whole story and who has reviewed it. And special thanks to Meg, who edited every single chapter of this story.

* * *

Seth took a seat on the stool in their kitchen, pouring his cereal in a bowl. It was quiet and calm in the apartment for a few minutes, something he was thankful for. It was nice blissful peace.

Just as he was about to take a bite of his Rice Krispies, there was a frantic knock at the door. He rushed to open it. Ava and Lizzy, their most frequent visitors, were standing at the door.

"Hey guys, did you come to see--"

"No, we came to give you this," Ava replied, smiling widely, giving him a newspaper.

At first he was hesitant to open it. He had a bad track record with newspapers and he didn't want to know what this one said. At Ava's urging he opened it up to read the article.

As he read, he started to smile. This article was definitely a good article, the best one that was written about them.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"We'll see you later Seth. We're going to take Coco and Kramer out on a walk is that all right?"

"Please do."

They took the dogs and Seth walked to his bedroom, to see if Summer was up. He wanted to show her this article. He didn't see her in the room, so he walked to the next place the he knew she would be.

He found her sitting in the rocking chair, baby in her arms. He smiled at her when he saw her. It was so natural for her, he loved seeing her taking care of their children.

"Hey," he greeted. "So much for quiet huh?"

"Well, she stopped crying pretty quickly. At least he didn't wake up," Summer commented, gesturing towards the other sleeping baby.

Seth looked at his son for a minute, before remembering why he had wanted to find Summer. "So there was an article about us in the paper this morning."

She groaned. "That's not good."

"No, I think you'll like this article. Here let me take her and you can read it."

He held his daughter while watching Summer's reaction to the article. He smiled as she looked back up at him, smiling herself.

"I think that something good finally came of all of this."

"I didn't think that it was possible."

"We proved them wrong."

Summer yawned. "Do you think you have everything under control for now? I could seriously use a nap."

"Of course. Sleep, please. One of us needs some sort of sleep. They're both quiet now."

"Thank you." She kissed him quickly, then left the room.

Now that she was asleep, Seth placed his daughter down so that he could read the article once again.

**Love Is Real**

**Taylor Townsend**

**This past week has been an exciting one for Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts-Cohen. Not only did the movie Love Is Real premiere, but the same day, Summer gave birth to their twins. They had a boy and girl, named Evan Sanford and Megan Elizabeth. Both are healthy and are now home with Mom and Dad.**

**The movie premiered this past weekend at the number one spot at the box office. Considering all of the bad press due to Noah Jameson, this came as a shock to many, though this was quite a delight for all. **

**Summer is going to be starring in a new movie, currently untitled, that starts filming in several months. Her husband has written it and once again will be directing.**

**Just in case you were all lacking in Noah Jameson updates, he has currently moved to New Jersey to live with Aly, the extra he started a relationship with during the filming. At the printing of this article, there was no comment from him.**

**At this point, I would like to take the time to apologize once again to Seth and Summer for all that I had done--though really they should be blaming Noah more than me. They've become some of my greatest friends, introduced me to my future husband, Ryan Atwood, and helped me realize that I am totally in the wrong career. I would like to announce that this is my last article--and I know that some of you are just breathing a sigh of relief at this--as I am going to persue a new career. **

**This past year people have learned a lot from the saga of Seth and Summer and all that they have gone through. We've learned that pimply kids are often filming for blackmail, costars will start vicious rumors about you, and friends can be found in the most unlikely people. Most of all, though, people have learned--myself included--that true love will prevail over everything. **


End file.
